FriXCell Babysitting
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: Here  a lovely and hilarious story with Frieza, Cell and Cell Jr! When Frieza accept to babysitting the sons of his friends for three days, he don't know in what trap he fell!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : A mission disturbing…!

Cell was dead since ten years already. The first time he meets Frieza, He knew they will be good friends. But this wasn't what Frieza thinked at the first sight.

"… May I help you?"asked Frieza at seeing him come to him.

At reality, he was terrified. Sangoku had be defeat by him and after the little Saiyan killed him… And same if Cell gets kill by the son of Goku… Goku… he.. he… He had kill the Super Saiyan! This one, the most infamous, the most horrible…! The cause of all his nightmares…! He killed him at exploding himself…! And after, he came back unscathed on the Earth for making fun of the one who stay! Only for that, Frieza detested and hated Cell…! Only because he had win where he had loose…!

"I'm new here…! Do you want to be my guide…?" asked Cell, showing a sympathy smile.

Frieza got a bad feeling. Only his father could do a smile at him, him, one of the most terrible demons of the universe… Anyway, this was him the most powerful titan of the hell… for the moment.

"… But what bring me this honor, Sir?" questioned peacefully Frieza, at not forgetting the politeness, in spite of his fury against this character.

Though he hates him for his power… he respects her and fears her too. He preferred to be with him than Sangoku.

"Oh…! This is even so evident, for me…! Among all cellules in my heart, this is to you and the ones of your father then I have this sum of vileness and the desire to conquer…! Without you, I would be a impossible sensible and emotional, like all these earthling! I have to thank you for that, Frieza…!"

"… If you take this like that…!" reply Frieza, shy to thinking one part of this monster was a sum of these cellules…

But in reality, this was really good for one's image…! This was like to say one part of him had kill Sangoku… and Trunk, his murder…!

The green demon was a good talker…!

This was like that their partnership started…

This was like they doing one…! Frieza was always polite and thoughtful, looking at Cell don't miss of nothing, then his colleague let him a place of choice, in the destruction and the terror provoking on simples peoples of the other world. Dirty trick, they did so mush…! Damage, we couldn't count them…! Never before Frieza get so much of amusement.  
>But there…! A shadow came on the perfect tandem of the other world… The family of each member of them duo…!<p>

Cold wanted Frieza came at each family's meeting, and that's pleased always to the white demon. Then to Cell, he had to take care of these eternal little blue devils, still more terrible and foolish then their father…!  
>If that hadn't be like that, nothing could do sadness to the team… But at forgetting this shadow in the scenery, Cell and Frieza were happy…!<p>

At least the day, in those times…

Cell came to Friza, this last organizing his troops, seeing at the good preparations for the new attack on the poor duties of Enma, always looking to a luck to quitting the hell for terrorize all the universe..! But Cell hadn't looking in the mood. Frieza saw that and let the command at Dodoria, coming to his particular colleague.

"…What's happens…? You make a strange face… Don't say you dislike my troops again…!"

"No, this is not that…" sighed Cell, leaning one's elbows on the guardrail surrounding the blood's lake, the redness of the sky only help to have the feeling of the alert and the anger to stay in all the place.

Only Frieza could stay calm and having a fine look. He deposed a hand on the guardrail, waiting, listening and seeing if his friend came to explain. But like he didn't speak at all and the patience of the white demon had limits, he finish to punch with his fist on the support and cry out:

"Come on! Say what you have, you…!"

"… I love it when you gets irritate!" say at least Cell, showing a little cute and knowing smile, this reaction displeasing and embarrassing the poor Frieza, looking down and said:

"Stop talking with this tone…! And said simply what happens… or if you don't, I will start to think you only want to make me become angry!"

At seeing Freiza really get exhausted, Cell raised a hand for make him stay calm and tell him the cause of theses anxieties.

"This is because… there's a tournament…"

"A tournament? A tournament of martial art?" asked Frieza, surprise.

He wanted always prove his power? When he was already the second most powerful demon of the universe?

(In ten years, there's only Kid Buu, coming this was one year… I don't see other… There's Majin Buu, but he's no more devil! So, this is all correct!)

"No…! This is… like a conquest of beauty…!" explained Cell, shy, his colleague falling down with a lot of noise.

"… Of beauty? No but… this is for girl, this kind of things!" cry out the lizard, furious, don't wanting his colleague be treat like a poof.  
>That will not do a good reputation for him…! But no, far of that…!<p>

"… Yes, I understand your idea… and I knew you will be against… Excuse me to disturb you with this kind of details…!" did Cell, forcing a smile.

But that wasn't going well at all…! And Frieza, finding only more bad to see him like that with these sad eyes, dreaming, the face between his double-breasted arms (sorry for horrible English), looking at the lack, finished by grunt and said:

"… If you want to go, you could! But don't counts on me… for participate at this kind of contest…!"

"… Hum? What? You… You're serious?" reply Cell, making a strange face.

"… But yes! Oh come on, same for making you happy, I never go make me laugh of me at showing them my appearance has a valor to my eyes…! If I do, they will make fun at me for my size, the size of my tails, my effeminate's look, etc…!" finished to said Frieza, blushing, disliking to talk about his little fault, in his head.

"You're wonderful! I could never hope you could accept to stop for a moment our conquest galactic! You understand, my designer, D. Gero, is one of the judges! I wanted to be sure he thinks, like his computer, I'm have the perfect body!" did joyfully Cell at hugging his partner.

Frieza grow him back, cross the arm on his chest at said:

-…I thought the perfect body, this was about your level of power, of speed, yours techniques and your courage…?

"Oh, but you remember the volume #16, page 276, case 4?" did Cell, surprise and happy, making Frieza blush of shame.

(Sorry if the translation in english is different than the manga.)  
>He was asking to himself questions about the "perfect body" of Cell. And he came to the point this was the power and not the appearance of the body. Because, after some delicates observations… He was maybe seductive… Maybe beautiful for certain people, but he will never be as good as a member of his race.<p>

"Loose in your mind, dear colleague?" said Cell, bending down for these noses touch each other.

Frieza moved backwards, terrorized. He didn't know what happens with him… Cell will never kick him, he know that… So, why he had so scare when he entered in his vital space?

"… Yes, at least you cut me from my vital space!" he cry out, angry.

"Don't make your little sensible…! Whatever your grimaces are really cute…!" gently Cell maked fun of.

Frieza breathe slowly three times, closed his eyes and regained in his cold blood, as his affable smile.

"Ah! Thank for the critic! But I think you should go for be register in this contest, for your pride! You will say to Zabon if he will go to final, I will explode his brain…!"

"If you want to…! But you should stop to be so hard with him! He has so much charm…! That will be really strange the judge don't be sensible…!" did Cell, amusing by the reaction of Frieza, surprised and scandalized.

"What? He don't say he find him pretty, like all other fools here?" thought Frieza, insulted.

This was hard to get this kind of man in his army for the pride… But at having this beautiful guy in his troop, the eyes of people was on him, and not on the "adorable and minuscule tyrant" he was, according to the journalists. Some of people got kill at writing this kind of stupidity, special thanks from the Lord Frieza.

"Oh, please…! This is not my style…!" reply Cell, sniggering.

"… And I don't want to know! Why you're always here? You should have other things to ask me?" question Frieza, staying a air impassive, in spite of some sweat's drop under his head.

"… We can't dissimulate anything to you, Sherlock!" said the one with the perfect body, smiling, at leaning to him for asking a request in his ear.  
>That took three seconds at Frieza for understand the gravity of the situation and explode…!<p>

But also strange that was, he's accepted to look after the little monsters of Cell, the Cells Jr.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Uncle Frieza!

This was a normal day… for everybody except for Cell and his little guys, for them this was a really sentimental moment.

"I go for three days! You hear? Three day! So, you respect the three rules for the house and the three of the life, understand?"

"Yes, dad!" replied five of theses little devils, two of them were trying to touch the tail of Frieza, this last rolling up around his waist, grimacing.

"And don't tease uncle Frieza! If you kill him, I give you to Enma for he bring you all in the other "other" world…! And in this world, there's nothing to destruct…! You will same not able to kill yours bros because you will not anymore get a body… and a tongue!"

"NOOO!" cry out the kids at the same time, don't seeing the future without doing grimaces.

Frieza stared at them, questioning himself for how Cell could imagine this kind of story, so incredible and, of course, all false.

"Father never have to take this kind of manner with me…! Hum… But after reflection… he hadn't seven children…!" he though, at seeing these Cell Jr., after this fear, became at new boisterous.

"… You will listen me, my little monsters? Just already, this is Frieza who reply for you for your comfort and yours actions!"

"Why him? He's so weak!" reply one of these baby Cell, the tyrant stopping himself for give him correction for that.

"… Maybe…! But he's the best friend and, with Buu, your only Uncle! So, I want you be good, only more than habit! I will be very… but very disappoint if I didn't see Frieza in one peace when I will come back!" assured Cell with a hard and authoritarian tone, all these Cell keeping on the lookout, looking not so used to this kind of menace.

"Oh, at last the peace! … But why this is with that he talks like thus?" asked for himself Frieza, shy, at preferred he be demanding with his little devils all times, and not only for what touch him so emotionally…!

"… O.K.! Uncle Frieza will be in one peace when you will come back! I promise, papa!" said the most wise of these Cell.

"Hey! This is me who promise!" replied the one of the left, wanting the pride of their father too.

"No, it's me!" did one of the most bad to the right, biting him.

A battle started in the young's group, Cell shaking his hands, amused and angry in the same time, by this proof immature but cute of their good will.

Frieza thought then he had to act, for the good of the group of offspring bad educate in this way for proof to his authority, in order to show at Cell he didn't have to worry…!

He moved forward, abhorring a calm smile, totally master of himself, at the time the little Cell Junior continue to struck, bit and a other being bury by two brothers under the rocky earth of the hell.

"… Dear little men…!" did Frieza, the hands on the hips.

The little guys heard him, but did like if they don't. They not looked like they want to give one sign of respect, in spite of the recommendation of their father.

"… They won't do like my worse solders…!" said to himself Frieza, whatever little anxious.  
>Those ones, contrary to his servants in his army, was more powerful than him.<p>

-… Misters… You wanted certainly have the incredible opportunity to know other choose than your life all simple and monotonous… I say many men, hardened warrior, dragging the leg, like some tapdole in water's puddle. You ignore the ocean of possibilities your power could give you… You use only the half…! With me…!"

"Hey! You didn't try to engage my children in your army?" exclaimed Cell, putting his hand on the shoulder of his comrade for stop him, anxious and suspicious.

"… Yes, you right." replied Frieza, just angry to be interrupt. With me like guardian, whatever it's only for a short time, I could show you different ways… Surely more interest than just kill each other! That will lead you to nothing! You only have to see, me and my brother…!"

"… You have a brother, Uncle Frieza?" asked one of the little, intrigued, don't looking to believe him.

"… Cooler… And like you look to feel for your brothers, I hate him…! But if we succeed to put our different towards… we should be able to conquer, destroy and stretch our power at least… five time more fast than we be able in our life…! For compare this, I should say… that's could do like the union of the power of Cell and Buu!"

The demons were really intrigued, even though the math wasn't their subject.

Cell listened the speech always grow up of Frieza, thoughtful. He didn't like that, he's fill in their head crazy idea, like unite their powers for be able to make something more big and same more useful for the future…

They were only so young, in his head… But he preferred let Frieza do what he want.

Already his job wasn't a great gift, if he could distract the with some stories about the conquest of other galaxy and stop them to kill each other always, that could be great!

"… So, I go now! You will say Goobye to father, my boys?" asked Cell, before all his children jump on him, the being biologically create caressing each head and giving a tap on each shoulder of these little monsters.

Frieza feel the scene really touching, but tense himself. What was that? He didn't stakr to think they were cute! He had to stay with the idea this was all monster, stupid beast full of power, who waiting he turn his head from them to jump on him and cut the throat…!

The personnal Goobye of Cell surprise him, coming to him after despose the last little boy. He inclined to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead, before to do a fast sign of the hand, said:

"Good luck with my sons, Frieza! Have fun, you all!"

"… You dirty…!" get angry the giant lizard, after having blush because of this act from his colleague, rise up his fist to him.

But too late, he was already far away, laugh, late Frieza alone with all these little Cell Jr. The uncle turn his head to them, realize the strange look they look at him, looking like already have bad plans under their head.

"… Oh my…!" he though, wanting to escape with this machiavellic atmosphere produce by these little devils.

But... What will happens?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Inscription/ Time for supper

For the simples observant, the place looked really at a sanctuary. But after these marble's walls, this picturesque garden with Japanese style, was dissimulate a great blackness and the aura Machiavellian of the hell…! For the demons of low condition, all was counted for them, this was to be a being fierce and feared…! But the monster most non-commissioned, with of the pride and a certain vanity, this kind of contest was perfect for showing the poison's charm…!

All a crowd of women, gorgones, devils, harpies and ogress opposed themselves already before the table of inscription with some of superb harassment, the two people in charge for the noting the names open wide-eyes and smiling in front of this scene.

"Dirty liar! I'm at least twenty times younger than you! And my cobra's skin is thousand time more sparkling and delicate than your, fish!"

"How can you? I'm a empress, in my natal world! And you, you borned in a farmyard?"

"You will never win against me… Don't you think either, my dear…?" asked a women with yellow eyes, her veil shaking imperceptibly, the noise of bell filling the place and freezing the blood of the weakness candidates.

"… Hum-hum-hum…! I come for participate…!" said suddenly the strong and virile voice.

All women turned to the newcomer and didn't believe their eyes. Cell! The ultimate demon, the unique, the most beautiful and the most terrible in all the devils in the formidable trio in the hell! (The famous trio Buu, Cell and Frieza…!)

"Wah… Master Cell…! A autograph!" did a young harpy, hold him one of her feather, recently snatch, and holding him a piece of paper.

He turned to her, smiles to her and takes the feather. He looked a inkwell but had suddenly a good idea.

"… Does someone be enough kind for bring me a inkwell… or maybe flow a part of their blood…?" he asked, showing a charming face.

About twenty women started to make them bleed… Nothing serious, but the people in charge of the names behind the signature did big eyes.

"Er… You could sign… mister…?" did the youngest of the attendant of the contest, bring him to him the inscription's paper.

"… Cell…!" replied the green demon, stinging in a pustule of a ogress, this last was on the point burden three others women behind her when she was faint.  
>He signed the two papers, at saying to himself one day, it will be these children who will get this power on the crowd...!<p>

"They will be beautiful, tall, strong and sexy… like their father! And who knows…? If Frieza continue to look after them… They will have maybe rational and polite manner to act, this will let them… perfect…!" dreamed Cell, smiling, these fans around him where asking other autograph on these handkerchief, these gloves or directly on these skin.

For his part, Frieza wasn't thinking the same thing then Cell, at the same time.

"... So… If I believe what you're were saying… You and Cell… You live in this lane…"

"YES! and we, we sleep on the skip!" continued one of the little devils, pulling his hand to guide him in the dump.

"And you, you should sleep in!" cry back one of these brothers, the others get blocked their mouth with their hands, sniggering and stopping themselves to burst out laughing.

"… You are really amusing! First, this was a cave… After on the back of the yellow Janemba… and now, this! Cell shouldn't get bore with little monsters like you! … But contrary to him, I hadn't time to loose with this kind of stupid jocks! You should say where you life, or I disoriented all of you at bring you to the palace of my father!"

"… But we don't want to go at this palace full of crazy weak with armor!" replied the most fearful of these Cell, shaking.

"Yeah! And I heard we only eat rats!" irritated one to his right, the others pull faces.

"And they're full of girls being scantily dressed who run in all the direction!"

"… Who tell you this kind of stupidities? No, don't say…! You have all imagine it! Good, I see I could really not trust only one words you said!... Oh, I know! I will shut you away in capsule of my solders…!" said Frieza, smiling, looking really peacefully and happy, worrying the kids. "This is small, the air is synthetic… and also... There's… nothing… to do…!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" did all the Cells Jr., gripping all together in panic, thinking this kind of horror, to be shut away in these spheres what looking more like dung of scarabs than a ship.

"So… You will say… Where do you live?"

"… Alright…!" said finally the most wise Cell, getting up and taking the hand of Frieza, bringing him to his next, looking serious and miserable.

All his brothers came after them, looking sad… but that don't during too long…! One started to irritate an other, this one replied, shoved his brother, until these six devils fight with violence and mischievousness.

Frieza muttered, but stop himself to act. The last time he try to stop them, he was almost be stamping alive. That was only two hours before, and it was always hurt in all his body.

"This is here…!" did the little Cell, pointing the second upstairs of a bloc of a apartment, in the city Hellcity, the only place being habitat all the years by the devils here…!

"… A apartment… This looking like Cell! Always so modest!" said Frieza with humor, coming and finding the place sacking and full of detritus and food at half eat a little everywhere. "You should put a sign "place unhealthy, don't risk yourself if you want to stay with a positive idea of the children!"

"… Thank!" reply the Cells, happy the place displease to their uncle.

They started to play, jumping on the sofa, an other zapped on the TV. Frieza looked for a chair not broken in the kitchen and sit down at sighing.

"… What I will do…? This area is so dirty I have headaches! How Cell could life here? Hmm…! I'm not so surprise now he wanted to participle always in our plan to galactic conquest! But that not reduce my problem! Far of it! How survive in this pigsty until the return of Cell?" asked for himself the lizard, an idea coming to his head.  
>He took the telephone, dusted with repulsion the substance mucous on the receiver and composing the number of his sweet home.<p>

"… Yes, secretary? I wanted to talk with Kiwi! … Kiwi? Yes, this is your supreme lord Frieza! Come to… the fourth street of the Hellcity! To 666, at the sixth floor! Yes, this is a apartment… I want you come to do the housework. If you are not here in five minutes, I will give you a death more terrible than the one of Vegeta!

Kiwi put the phone down and three minutes after, he rang to the door, taking back his breath. The Cells Junior listened and act before Frieza could do anything. These six little monster jumped on the wall, laughing with their "Hi hi hi hi hi!", really representative to their bad plans. The seventh take a malicious air, coughed and adjusted his voice for looking like to a gentle little household. Frieza, who was coming in the living room, believe to hear a bad imitation of his voice, and that's made him angry.

"Yesss! Enter!"

Kiwi complied, happy to come in the time and he will not suffer the threats of his master, all his stock for cleaning in his hands.  
>At last, this was what he thought…!<p>

Because six little monsters jumped on him, four taking these members, the fifth strangling him at yelling his little "Hiiirk!" and the sixth tormenting him at kicking him the back. The seventh imitated him at punching his stomach. The Cells Jr went so strong on him then really fast, their toy became dislocate, Frieza pursed before the blood's pool that's doing.

"… Ahhh, like for arrange the situation! More dirt to wash!" he thought, breathing for calm himself, all the Cells jumping of happiness for this beautiful massacre.

"… Children..! This is not right, to do that…! At more, just before the supper…!" declared calmly the lizard, fixing by the mauve eyes surprised.

"… But Cell talks to us about respect the rules of the house!"

"… Yes, and so? One of these rules, this is to kill anyone and stretching theses trips on the carpet?" cry out the guard, angry, but always enough calm for not exploding.

"… In a way, yes…! Who want to explain?" asked the Cell, turning to his brothers.  
>No one wanted to explain to their uncle. Finally, they did a really politic action and took one at random, threw him to the feet of Frieza, this last knock with his feet to the floor, waiting for explanations.<p>

"… Argh… So, the rule number 1…!" started the little man, raise his finger in the air.

"Not destroy the house!" singed these brothers, at doing some tomfoolery…!

"… That has some senses…!" admitted Frieza, crossing his arm.

"Rule number 2!" said the chosen Cell, taking more pleasure in his job.

"Don't enter or make enter somebody in the room of Cell!" did the littles, with dear little face Machiavellian.

"… And… and why…?" asked Frieza, intrigued and perturbed in the same time.

"… Nobody… don't know…!" replied the children all together, before start to sniggering to a manner of a saw, giving a horror effect increasing.

"… And… and for the third rule?" question Frieza, for changing of subject.

The Cells calm down and recite, at waddle on their feet:

"Don't make enter stranger in the house!"

"… And… you opened the door for him?" asked Friza, confuse.

"Yes, but this was for kill him! We don't let him enter!" replied the one more near to their babysitter, looking delighted.

"Yes, we stop him before he came, this is all!" did an other, doing a carnivorous smile.

"… Of course…!" sighed Frieza, having nobody for help him do put order in this clutter.

"… I'm hungry!" cry out the Cells Jr, Frieza stare at them.

"… So what?"

"… You should give us some food! So, go, Uncle Frieza!" exclaimed the leader improvised of the group, Frieza smiling.

"You dream! You could eat what you want, I don't dirt my hands for a band of… charming imps in your style!"

"… And you're promise to Cell? He will be furious to know you ill-treat us!" replied an other, the tear at eyes, taking his stomach.

He did looking, of course, but Frieza sighed, leaned, took a bowl in plastic on the floor and fell it with things under the pile of dirty clothes and a rest of spaghetti dried.

"Here! Enjoy your meal!" said Frieza, giving them the bowlful full to bursting of things dark and dry, looking…

"… That's move!" commented the more little of these Cell, intrigued, going to take one of them, but two of their brother stop him, the more panic of the seven cry out:

"This is cockroaches!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERK!" did all these kids, running at bang together, stick on the wall of the bottom, whining and howling of terror.

"… They're a billion times stronger than these beetles… but they scare them…! Really, the life is not well done…!" said for himself these tutor of the day, taking one in his hand and biting him, chewing scrupulously, appreciate the crunchy and the last moves of the insect under his teeth.

"… Beuuuurk!" did the youngest, disgusted.

"… And now…? If you don't do the clean up here, and became a cooperative and weld team, I won't give you for eat only these little insects, who are take home in your dirt! If this is clean of 6:30, you will have the supper you ask for! So, we do a deal, little riffraff?" he question them, the fist on his hip, turning upside down the bowl, all the cockroaches running and dissimulate in the waste fill the apartment.

The Cell Jr, ignorant to this moment there's their horrible creature in their house, swallowed their saliva and nodded their heads. They talked between eatch others and the chosen leader moved forward, intimidate.

"… You… You will be able to clear the area from these… these things?" he asked, looking realize this was pathetic.

"… But of course…! Me too, I was a child, with their fear…! I will not talk about that to nobody… But for now… Go wash!" cry out Frieza, losing his confidant's tone for the one authoritarian.

The little Cells took the rags, the Mister Net and the others clean's items, Frieza, like a good leader, managed them in the same time he looked for a number of a good restaurant in the phone book. But realizing, with one of these publicities in, there's always cockroach in all restaurant, he closed the book, angry, and started thinking for a other solution. He took the phone and composed a new number.

"… Yes, this is always me! … I want to talk with Dodoria! … Yes, Dodoria? This is your leader and master to the phone! You remember this pancake's recipe you did for us when my ship was in a larva's puree of the mountain Cafrat on Ruptus?"

"I know, master…! I was horrible to give you this kind of meal…!" excuse his servant.

"… This was acceptable! I want this recipe, to the fourth street in Hellcity, to the 666, the sixth floor! … Throw it, with all ingredients, in the open window! Yes, I don't have fever. Obey-me, or I kill you…!"

The meal was serving in ten minute. Frieza start the job, put apron to big for him on and mix ingredient, following the recipe and giving view of the job of Cell Jr.

"If conquer the universe is possible, doing a recipe will be a easy!" he said for himself for bring him courage, whatever this was denigrate to do this domestic work.

But at seeing the Cell Junior washed this place like with all their strength, he though they won't love this kind of work too.

"… Bah! Why I start to think to them? They are only children! My father asks me to do all he wants, and I don't blame him…! They had to fell who is the master, here!" he though, with a smile on his lips.

The little Cell exchanged a look, finding funny their babysitter did the meal.. But they didn't laugh when this last give them a regard and start to mutter them about all waste there's stay, then washing the floor wasn't sufficient for hunt from here all the cockroaches who stay here.

"Hi hi hi… We will show him, during the supper…!" did the craftiest of the little.

They sniggered between them, concentrate after to putting these waste, with little shovels, in sack, pinching their noses. They hadn't never find a place this far disgusting, all due because of the lovely order of Frieza, to wash anything here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Time to sleep

Cell, being register, looked around him. They gave him a spacious room, far away from the crowd of these fan, ready for doing everything just for see him or for having a signature of him, to touch him…!

The contest will be tomorrow, at the little morning. He realized he didn't know the rules, but he didn't give a damn about. That could use the beauty of the body or in the fight, he was sure to win… and also his bet…!

At this idea, his cheeks started to blush, looking loose in his mind. The housewife came but decided to let him alone, not loving his look empty and his mouth opened to a stupid smile. The slam's door woke him up… Like what his stomach growled and he will need food soon.

"Good heavens! But what will do Frieza for the supper of my little Cells?" asked the great warrior with his diverse origins, taking his head in his hands, anxious.

"Your attention, please! Arranged your buckets and your guests soaps! This is the time for the final inspection!" said Frieza, the Cells running, throwing these buckets on the only place of the apartment what's not wash.

On Frieza. This last piled up all these buckets empty, cover up of this dirty and smelly water, muttering… But when he realized the cleanness incredibly brilliant and scenting a sweet air in the piece, this excused in the heart of the tyrant the disloyal act of this vermin.

"… Good work! You can go take cheat, I lay the table. If, when I will come back, I see you do anything else than eat peacefully your meal… I open the pot of cockroach…!" explained the lizard, passing his tongue on his lips at raise up the glass's jar at his eyes.

All these beetles he captured, at the same time he was doing the supper and watching the little Cells…! He didn't thinkg to say that one day, but he was more aching than when he had fight the Super Saiyan…!

The Cells didn't dare nothing against this terrible threat for them. So Frieza went with the beetles under his arm. But when they saw the pancakes… A new dish, so round, so pale…  
>They couldn't understand if this was the good gastronomy or flat's balls. Their uncle made them a joke? They didn't know.<p>

"… We could choose at random for knowing who will eat the first?" asked one of the moer tall and curious, showing a engaging smile at showing a straw of different size, for choosing the one.

But their brothers gave him a freezing look, don't wanting to risk their life at eating what their uncle had make "with love" for them. They not knew how much love is in the food make by a loving cooker!

(… Hum? If I cook, me? Hey hey hey… I do wonderful brioches at raisins and cinnamon! I do also a delicious pear's cake! And I do… Oh, but I have also a great modesty!)

"If you say so…!" replied Frieza, don't being dupe in the play of the author, washing his body in the shower, having discovery a piece of soap, trying to wash all dirtiness on him.

(… Habitually, I catch fire, me, the ex Flamarion, the dragon without scare and equal! But… For now, I'm Aniwablue, the wise and gentle soap's bubble! So, I will forgive you for the moment, Frieza… But if you're cooking kill one of the protected of Cell, I expulse you from my fic with somes of my bubble kick in your ass!)

"… Good hell! I hope that will never happens!" said for himself Frieza, not really scare, but fearing only for his honor…!

Imagine the scene…! A soap's bubble alife and who kick one of the most powerful demon of the hell…!¸

He shook his head for hunting this grotesque picture from his head and went to the kitchen… where he discovered all the demons, staring their pancake.

"… What is it? This is not to the taste of their princes?" asked Frieza, sitting down and take a piece of his cooking.

All the blue demon tensed and looked Frieza when he was chew carefully his piece of pancake. He wanted three seconds before comment. Three seconds there's looking for the little children starving but timid like centuries.

"… But this is excellent! For the first meal I do… This is good…! confessed finally Frieza, smiling and taking a other piece.

The Cell Jr. stared him before imitate him. They owed confess this cooking was good. Really fast, their plates was empty and they asked for more. Frieza surprised them at coming back with 200 pancakes, explaining they could have each 29 others.

"Like you got cellules of Saiyan and they pay me a arm for their food… I think it will be good to make a lot of this! said Frieza, smiling at the group of little starved.  
>The Cell didn't lacking of nothing and were on the point to forget the bad treatment he give them before the supper. Happily for them, this was the most terrible and mischievous who act for their revenge, him and his brothers, about the intensive cleaning.<p>

"Hi hi hi…! Father and you, you're very close! But how, exactly?" he asked, Frieza doing big eyes but clearing one's throat, looking in his head for a good answer.

"… You want to know how close I'm, with you father…? Hum, that's very simple…! We are goods comrades of wars…! We could say "friend"!" he explained, before to take a water's mouthful

"Close friends like lovers?" asked a other Cell, understanding the odious plan of his brother.

Frieza choked litteraly and strike his chest, trying to take back his breath.  
>"I… I don't know who could you give you this idea… But aside cordials exchange on personnel's subjects… we share nothing! I have my own personnel life!"<p>

"… Yes, but if you are our uncle… you are like his brother…!" replied a other Cell, breaking the plans of their brothers who were putting Frieza really embarrassed and making him doubt about the situation.

"Yes! Yes, that's it! And at last, I preferred thousand times to have Cell like brother than that's impossible and insane Cooler!"

"But why you hates so your own brother?" questioned one of these little green, taking his tenth pancake.

"We… We don't have the same mother… That don't helps us to grow, particularly when his mother made him hate me…!" replied Frieza, thinking about these painful memories on his past.

"… What is a mother?"

"… You don't have one, because your father is perfect! But the others demons, normal's ones, the males… needs a female for reproduction! This is the case for my father… for Saiyan…!"  
>"And for Namek?" asked the youngest.<br>"Hum… In fact, your father have inherit Namek's genes, the power of reproduce by himself…! This is a subject really interesting, but not so appetizing, while we eat…!" did Frieza, coughing, prepared to change of subject.

"All right, but how women did for making children?" asked a curious demon, thinking close the conversation like that.

Frieza stayed conceal. He didn't mind to reply to their question… but to talk… about that!

"… I think that's should be your father to… No, wait. He maybe don't know…! …Hum, maybe yes…!"

"Could you ask him, when he will come back, to explain to us this strange story? I want to know, if I need a woman, in the future!" did a other Cell, on a virile tone, making laugh their brothers.

Frieza get down his head, shy. How talking about this subject with Cell without become crimson and feeling stupid? … But in spite of these reticence, theses little monsters were only to grow and learn the truth…! That will be childish to let them in the ignorance all their lives!

"I will talk to your father… But there's others things you don't know?"

"… I don't know how to read…!" confess a Cell, shy.

"And me, to write!"

"Counting… I hear something about that, but I know nothing, only the number 1." explain a other.

Frieza was perplexed. He realized like that Cell didn't do his job of father!

"… You know what? Go, all of you, listen the T.V.! I will wash the dishes, you will go sleep early, this night…! Tomorrow, I will teach you certain things…!"

"… But we're more strong than you!" replied a little detestable monster, the lizard showing teethes.

"Yes, physically…! But you need to learn some things… like simple knowledge…!" he confess, on a mystic tone, the Cell Jr stare him, intrigued.

Frieza went see at the children really go to bed. There was not so much dispute.

"Good… Good night, children…! I will sleep on the sofa, could you have a cover to pass me?

"… No!" replied kids, before bursting out laughing, Frieza staring them.

Finally, one of them got up and brought him a old cover of wool, wishing for him to have sweet dreams "sexy".

Frieza grimaced, trying to convince himself at this age, childrens amused about saying anything. He went spend the night and closed his eyes, feeling the sweet aroma of clean in the peace, satisfy and a little reassured.

A shadow stood out in the living room, coming from the door close by a key under the doormat. He looked everywhere, without understand, before he realize this was Frieza who guarding these Cells. He had surely force them to do housework.

"My poor little guys! Collect theirs wastes!" he thought, running to their chamber.  
>They slept all deeply… Four snored blissfully, two sucked theirs thumbs…! And one looked like doing a nightmare, mumbling and moaning. Cell sat down to his side and started to caressed his forehead. Immediately, the little calmed down and smiled, sigh: "Father…!"<p>

Cell got up, reassuring. These childrens was healthy and safe. Frieza didn't treat so barbaric than their proper solders. And if he had act badly to them, he hoped they defended themselves, same if this was against their uncle.

Return in the living room, he looked Frieza, lie on the sofa. That was strange to see him sleeping in his apartment. He didn't looked feel comfortable but slept like a tomb. He were questioned if he didn't ask to most from his pal… Finally, he called back the goal of his contest and smiled, saying to himself Frieza could support two days with these little babies to his charge.

He went, lightly, just after he give a flying kiss to Frieza, wishing a good night.

Imperceptibly, the tyrant had a smile in his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The monkey visit…!

Cell got up with the smile, stretching before to went from the mirror. He inspected the reflection of the glass and was satisfy of the image he gave him.

"Cell… You're more beautiful than usual!" he should confess, came down the stairs and went to the restaurant. "Waiter! The set menu, please!"

Waiting after the little boy, Cell stared others clients of the place. He realized they were others boys, who participate to the contest. Of course, he saw Zabon, laughing softly of a comment from his colleague. He saw a strange man who was looking like a human. Blond, blue eyes, he stared him like a meal, and he suddenly felt nervous. He gave an other look and realized there was a man who wasn't so much beautiful. He was also ugly! How could he think to win this contest? And why he was here, like a participating of this famous beauty's show?

"What did you deserve, master?" asked the waiter, giving the set menu with a lot of skill.  
>He gave it his attention and took his choice for his breakfast.<p>

Sadly, Frieza couldn't do the same…!

"Stop yelling, little demon! Your breakfast will be ready soon!" replied for the fifth time the lizard, the blue monster continued to kick softly his leg.

"But when? When? When? When? When?" he commented, making a great fun.

His brothers were trying news fight techniques in their chamber. Frieza heard something to break and he sighed, trying to stay calm and don't make burn this horrible things people calling "wheat flour", mixing with water and suppose to do something to eat. But for this case, he felt he was no good at all in a kitchen, particularly for this strange and ugly things.

"When? When? When? When?" continued the little devil, Frieza was on the point to lose patient.

Ding Dong!

He stopped all he was doing. He stared the door, thinking about… who, in the hell, could came visit us at 9 o'clock at the morning? He thought a little time about the question, and the things in the saucepan started to overflow. The white devil yelled when he feel something burning his skin, through the kitchen's smock of Cell he was wearing. He descended his eyes and see a little piece of this thing, on the clothe.

"… How I could wash it?" he asked for himself and the door started ot bell again.

" I come!" he said, furious, took some respirations, asking for the little Cell to start to do a other breakfast, letting a little destabilized.  
>He opens the door and saw the two last people he could hope to see in this case.<p>

This was five minutes before the last instant.  
>Fasha were walking to the apartment's block on the fourth street of the Hellcity. Tora ran after her.<p>

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked.

She mumbled. She wasn't a baby. Why he should try to protect, particularly in this cruel world where protect yourself was already hard…!

"What's your problem? I go where I want! That's pose you problem?" she replied, never like when a man was after her tail.

"I just… Did you know Cell live in this city?" he answer to her, a little scare.

"… Of course! He go see him!" she explained, Tora stared her like she was crazy.

"… Do you lose your head? Why for? He will only kill you!"

"He can't! I'm already dead! Because of Doria, and because of his master!" she explained, getting angry by talk like a teacher to a stupid student.

"I know, me too…! But he's a friend of this monster! Why talking with him? About what?" questioned Tora, really anxious.

"… Because he did a deal with one of my friend… I go only for see if he did it or not… After that, I will see you, guy, sleeping and fighting like your big idiot men you are!" she replied, happy to see him rooted to the spot.  
>But he started to run again and finally was by her side.<p>

"I will try my best for protect you against these devils!" he said, Fasha sighed.

"You will not able and I don't care! I could die every times I want, I will always came back! Why do you play the white knight, Tora? You have nothing else to do?" she asked, the Saiyan started to blush.

When they were the door of the apartment, she ringed and waited. What was they're surprise to see Frieza came out, with a apron with a smile on it, what saying "Let's go vacation!" Frieza stared them. They stared him. Finally, the tyrant clearing one's throat and asked:

"What do you want? We don't buy anything!"

"… What the hell are you here? This is the apartment of Cell!" cry back Tora, shoked.

"… What are you here for…?" asked again Frieza, didn't want to explain he was the babysitter of the kids of his friend.

"I came to see Cell! He's here?" replied Fasha, with some conviction, more than his pal.  
>Frieza looked her with strange eyes. Before she talked, he wasn't sure she was a girl…<p>

But now, he was sure of it. And that was strange in her mind… Why a female Saiyan wanted to see his colleague?

"… He's not here…! You could came back in one week… Same if I prefer to say "never"… But Cell got his own personel life…! I don't care about who he see…!" he explain, more for himself than for these Saiyans, always staring them with surprise eyes, particularly Tora, who was thinking to have a heart attack.

"… I'm… I'm not a relative of him…!" replied the Saiyan, shocking by the suggestion of this monster. " I'm here only for know if he went to the beauty contest my friend defied him to go…!"

This was the time of Frieza to making big eyes.

"… This is… your friend who convince him to do this stupid kind of thing?" he asked, surprise and looking like he was on the point to be sick.

"Yeah… Personally, I don't like these kind of things too… But you know pride of beautiful people…!"

"Too much well…!" assured him, before realize he was talking with a Saiyan.  
>Tora realized that before Fasha and Frieza. And he was angry than her friend could maybe discover their tyrant wasn't so bad, at the end.<p>

"Hey! Thank for the info, but we have a lot to thing to do! More intelligent than talking to the lover of Cell! So…!"

ZIM! BOUUUMMM!

Before he could do anything, Frieza pointed his finger on his breath and give him a Ki shoot. The wall in back of him exploded and Tora fell, death. Fasha stared him after checked Frieza.

"… Sorry for that… That's quite normal you could receive this kind of treatment, after all enemy you make…!" she explained.

"Of course I know that! You not obligate to inform me! I just… I just can't take anymore… These kids make me crazy!" exploded Frieza, after turning his back, asked for himself why he was talking with this lady about his problems.

"Kids? You want to mean…?" started Fasha, entering and hearing all the noise the little devils doing in their room, and a other in the kitchen.

"Uncle Frieza! I find some eggs! That's not so delicious… but I'm very hungry…!" explain the blue child, bringing the box with these little rounds things whites.

Frieza took one in his hand, looking depress.

"… A other things I never see of my life…!" he said, putting it again in the box, sitting on the sofa, looking like not able to move anymore.

Fasha stared him. From the guy who decide to kill all the Saiyan's race, she thought more… But he was only a rich selfish kid who never knew before the word "work". She was on the point to act for did the breakfast of the kids of Cell before she stop moving. He was the job of Frieza? … Why she should work for him anymore? After what all he done to her race…? … No, this wasn't working for him… She felt like she should do it…

She shook her head and said finally:

"Oh… Mister could destroy a planet, but he's not able to make cook in a pan at medium fire some eggs for the children of his best friend?"

That's made Frieza really angry. He got up on their feet, giving to her a bad look, after what he stole the box with the eggs and started, after memorized the indication of the Saiyan, to cook the eggs. The angry feeling and the Kii of Frieza was so big in the air the little demons stopped by themselves to play in their room and came in the living room, stared the lady. She presented himself and explained exactly why she was here. Frieza came back, giving food to the kids, who were happy to see him with a smile. But this was only acting. Frieza couldn't support a Saiyan made fun of him.

"… If you want to take a seat… You could…!" explained Frieza, surprise the kids and Fasha staying immobilize one moment before to act in the way he asked.

She wasn't so much interest to rest… But she wanted to know how was the meal and finally, very curious to know what children were with this guy.

"So, how is it…?" asked finally Frieza to the children, feeling a little strange.

They shouldn't let the woman alive, she was an intruder…! But Frieza looking like he wanted to let her rest for a while… and displeased to their uncle, it was saying goodbye to good meal and any other kind of things to eat.

"This is all right!" replied the most little, taking a new piece of his egg.

"… That's surprising you be able to do beautiful eggs…! For the first time, a cook could done a good egg without breaking on two…!" explain Fasha, thinking after Why I encourage him?

Frieza looked like asking the same question than her, and one of the Cell Jr couldn't continue to shut up.

"Why are you not well in the presence of Miss?"

Fasha stared the boy. How polite he was…! And how a kid could feel this kind of thing?

"I destroy all her race… and make her kill with other solders, who were worked for me…!" he explained, without pride and without tear.

Only a insensitive voice, cold, serious… That made Fasha shivered, but she continued to act confident.

"Of course, this was easy for you to kill the problem in the egg… But when the son of Bardock came out of the shadow, you weren't able to do anything, aren't you?" she asked, a little pride of her.

Frieza smiled too, same if their fist were clenching on the table.

"Oh, yeah, the good old time… I prefer to not thinking about it! They're just too much bad thought in our mind to be mad about that… Right?"

"Right! Of course…!" replied Fasha, smiling, with more conviction, and taking a drink on a table, drinking with strength.

All little Cell stared her, but with the bad look of their uncle, they stopped that and continued to eat like if they were like always, in family.

"So… Uncle Frieza! You were saying yesterday you teach us how to read, how to count…!" started a little mischievous, making nervous Frieza.

"Hey! Not now!" replied the lizard, but a other continued, smiling.

"And how to write! And about reproduction!"

"That's should be the job of your father! Argh, Cell, you will get my news really soon!" mumbled Frieza, Fasha laughed of his face and about the situation.

Hearing his small voice making fun at him kill a good part of his pride and Frieza looked the floor, humiliated.

After all Cell Jr. felt bad for their uncle, one of them turned to the woman.

"Stop to laugh! Or I will kill you!"

Fasha stared the little guy but realized he was serious and stopped, surprise. Frieza felt a great love for the courageous little boy, who was of course more powerful than her… but talking like that to a adult, particularly one the race he hates and be scare of…!

"… It's okay… I'm sorry… It's only quite funny… Same Saiyans don't lose their time with this kind of "education"!" she replied, regretting immediately to talk about that.

"… Of course…! They let their kids doing everything they want and got kill… Don't be surprise, kids, if she's looking so young! She surely haves the age she looks to have!" he explained.

"… Thank you…!" replied Fasha, feeling a little shy about this mention.

Frieza realized he just made a compliment to a Saiyan and felt like he wanted to destroy his own head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The autograph session/ The lesson

He was sit for three long hours. He wanted to get up and walked for a little while… but he couldn't…! Not with all these people inclined to him, talked with him and… screaming his name.

"Oh, please…! Cell-sama! An autograph!" asked a young lady.

"I wanna one too…!" a man with glasses, more shy.

"Oh-ho-oh-ho! Cell! Cell! Cell!"

(… Maybe you know now who gives his autograph, now…! )

He smiled to all these peoples and continued to sign his short name, without thinking about the contest, in one day. He couldn't do better than waiting with doing something for the day G! And this was particularly… improving for his image…!

Suddenly, his smile fixed. He thought for one moment to see somebody who actually was the great cause of his presence here… But he checked up and didn't see nothing in the point he had think this person was…

He should give his attention to all their fans, felling a pang of sorrow, at thinking about this precious person.

And a other place, other drama…!

"Goobye, Aunt Fasha!" said in chorus all little Cells, making so angry Lord Frieza.

The Saiyan gave a sign of her hand for the children, did like their uncle doesn't exist and took back Tora with her, going back to her country, while he was faint of terror by the experience of being killing by the terrible Frieza.

The tyrant saw them go away with a little smile, so happy to be able to do everything he wanted and he desired, without restriction…!

"Hey, Uncle Frieza! When we will start our lesson?" asked the most curious Cell Jr., at pulling her arm.

"… One moment… In one moment… We will go take a walk, that's will help me to check… for inspiration, for knowing how to said all these things you… should know for long…!" replied the white monster, being a little depress to have the obligation, more from his honor than because of the responsibility giving by Cell, to educate these innocent and terrible little devils.

The group were looking happy to know they went outside than they let's their uncle for a little while, doing their best for not didn't too noisy before the walk.

"… I didn't knew they could like this simple thing…! I really should try to more understand children… for my own survival…!" he thought, before to said he was ready, him.

All the demons did a line and started to walk in rhythm, at the secret joy of Frieza. They didn't quit the city. They were surprise when the tyrant went to a little market.

"… May I help you with my good stuff, mister?" said gently the seller.

"… I want these things… How much they cost?" asked the babysitter.

Frieza used the cockroaches pot to pay for some watches. The children didn't understand why he bought these things. But when he wrote something on each on them and giving to them, he explained everything.

"There's number! You will know now how write and I will teach you how read these numbers! You, you got the 1!

The curious Cell looked his gift with some attention.

"You got the two!"

The shy Cell brought his watch in the light, surprise.

Frieza continued that until it was finish to seven.

"Of course, there's the 0, before all number. After the 7, there's the 8, the 9… and the 10…!" he explained, taking a little metal stick on the floor and drawing these numbers in the dust.

"… Hey! The 10 use the 1 and the 0 for make it! But why we say "10", and not one and zero?" asked the Cell with the number 1.

Frieza sighed and continued on his explanation.

"Because the first number, with one figure, is unit… And the 10 is a ten, like will be 20, and 30… At knowing these number and how to say them, and how you write them, you will be able to read and write number, and so to… know how much powerful is a enemy…! Or how much sugar you could put in a chocolate milk…!" said Frieza, working hard for calling back how can serve number…

"… Cool!" said together the Cell Jr., jumping and the air and started to dance or battle with their brothers, because of all the joy what took them.

Frieza stared them, with a paternal smile. But he called him back to the reason. They weren't their children!

They were walking in the street, going nowhere in particularly, when the children started a song.

"One-two-three!" said the first.

"One two three!" repeated his brother, singing very freely.

"One two three! Our first new language!" continued a another, raising his arm in the sky.

Frieza stared them, a little nervous.

"Man, if I knew they gonna sing because of that, I never gave them these watches!" thought the white tyrant, pulling a face.

"One, two, three! But they're not the last!" said a other Cell Jr, giving a curious and happy face.

"There's… Four… Five… Six…!" singed a shy little guy, trying his best for call back these numbers.

"And finally seven! Yo, yeah, cause we are… The seven brothers!" replied the six in the line, making a cultured face.

"Seven Cell Jr, that's best than only one!" did the last, all their brother replied "YEAH!" in the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, cause we are… Cause we are…! …THE SEVEN BROTHERS!" cried out the monsters, smiled, jumped and ran in the air, all others demons stared them, showing a true happy or bother face.

Frieza was far away from them… The last he could do, this was to disappear. For this moment was more humiliated, Broly appeared on the side of the street. And he was not alone…

"… Who did this horrible seal pup noise?" asked Cooler, the big bro of the shivered Frieza.

"Houuu…! This is Broly-sama!" said the people, ran for their lives.

"And… The monster brother of Lord Frieza, Cooler!" cried out a tiny skeleton.  
>Cooler blew him away with an energy ball.<p>

"… Why people compare me always to my petty brother…?" asked for himself the purple monster, the full ran more faster because of this sudden death.

"This is because they don't know you and how much you're more terrible than you baby bro…!" vaunted the large Saiyan, the two of them started to laugh together, looking to know the other very well.

"… What? My big bro is friend with one of these monkeys…? But why? … Oh, don't say… he's just with him for make me angry? No, he's surely more advice than that…! Hum… I think the level of Broly is greater than the one of Cell… Maybe that's why…! But that's not of my consideration! I could never be friend of this kind of…!" started to thought the mega little monster, stopping when he thought back about what said Fasha. "… She said a friend of her… was a friend of Cell… Could that be that guy? Could the friend of my friend be… a Saiyan? And this Saiyan is also… my brother's friend? Beurk! Please, that can only be a nightmare! Please, I will woke up, and everything will be only a terrible night pass on a uncomfortable divan…!"

"Hey, Frieza! I didn't inspect you here…! He was you who singing with so much conviction?" asked Cooler, their fists on his waist, Broly laughed of him.

"… "Ha ha!" Really funny, dear brother… No, but what exactly are you doing with… one of these monkeys…?" he asked, disgusting.

"This is really strange…! I met him and he was thinking I will try to destroy him… Only because of your big mess…! If you didn't forget this child who run away from the destruction of his planet, Kakarrot, Broly should never be death…!" explained Cooler,

Broly showing his teeth, Frieza moved backwards, nervous.

But he continued to show off a serious and pride face.

"What? Oh, don't say… You two think you're death because of me? I know how you die…! You were too much pride of yourself…! If you… didn't act like I do, no, much more fool… At this moment, you should be always in the living world…! But all because you had underestimate my opponent… You should know I and you were like… at the same level…!" laughed Frieza, showing very happy about their angry faces.

"You fool! We can't be comparing to you! Broly, destroy him one time for all…!" replied Cooler, pointing his finger on his little brother.

The Saiyan made a big smile and did one step to his victim. The tyrant wasn't scare because of this giant… he was petrified…! He couldn't do a thing against this kind of adversary. He was too much powerful… and alone, he wouldn't be able to bet a Super Saiyan.

He thought suddenly about children. Where are they? They were surely dissimulated, laughed about their stupid uncle who wasn't able to face like a man the death, no more to a battle. That's make him became furious.

"YAAARGHHHH!" YOU'RE STUPID MONKEY!" he shouted, flying in the air and did his best Death Ball.

Broly hadn't the time to do nothing than he received the sweet "present" of the uncle.

BRRAOOOOUM!

The noise made shave all the other world.

King Kaïo spilled his cup of coffee, surprise. Enma saw all their paper falling on the ground, his servants were out of one's depth. The Kaïo of the north raised his face than his journal, giving a look to the hell.

Finally, when the dust went away, Frieza, breathing strongly, saw his enemy. He was O.K. No scratch, nothing… Only the fact his smile was twice more big.

"… Your little lizard… Come and see the power of a true Super Saiyan…!" said the titan, jumping in the air.

Without letting the time of the small tyrant to run away, the blond monster took the head of his enemy and started to press it like a lemon. Frieza felt the pain, but more, he felt the humiliation to be killing by a race who he tried to destroy and they destroyed him… with a single guy… The hero, the good guy…

"… Kakarot…!" he mumbled, making stop Broly in his destruction action.

He released his victim, taking his own head, looking suffer suddenly.

"… Wah…? Broly! Destroy my brother! NOW!" asked for the second time Cooler, angry.

"… Ka… KAKAROT!" shouted the Saiyan, losing control of himself and fly away of the city,  
>cried that name like that could make him feel better.<p>

Cooler and Frieza stared the titan before to exchange a look full of pain and hatred.

Only before the Cell Jr come in the area.

"Hi! What happened here?" made a curious blue monster, making his naïve boy.

"… Ho, the crap of Cell…! Only a fight… Move out! I will destroy Frieza with my own hands… Do you want to get the same sentence…?" said the villain brother, Cell Jr. stared him like he was a fool.

"Move out, children! I don't want to reply to your father you been take in a fight because of me… and my family's problems…!" replied Frieza, again on his feet and moving to his brother, making an angry and sad face.

They exchange rapidly before to take their decision.

"Uncle Frieza… Make us the dinner! Pleeease!" supplied the little demons at jumping on the white lizard, surprised the two brothers.

"… Well… That's not the good moment for…!" tried Frieza, but his brother loose his anger and started to laugh of him.

"Oh, I see…! You're the babysitter of these things? Ah ha ha ha ha…! So cuuute…! I will late you to your job, dear brother…! Have some fun to this new mission… I will give your news to our father…!" explained Cooler, flying away, his younger bro stared him.

Frieza shaved, more scare about the idea of what could think his father to his strange situation. He wouldn't think, him and Cell… they are…?

"Uncle, we save your life, right? Now your brother is gone, you gonna pay us the dinner, of make it?" asked a other Cell, surprised the tyrant.

"This was for that…? … Of course, I will buy your dinner, today! What do you want?" asked the uncle, these protected jumped in the air, making grimaces, and showing their happiness, again and again.

This pleased to their babysitter. But he explained something really carefully… No more song!

( But this was so cute!)

"No, this wasn't!" replied Frieza, Cell Jr shrug one's shoulders, didn't understand why their uncle was so angry about this subject, and why the author and he started a fight too.

(But like you know, I'm a only a sweet bubble soap… so, Frieza is all right, and me too! How can he kick something so small? I'm a super fast bubble, you know! )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The episode what was to most / The contest start now!

Return at the apartment, Cell Jr sat down, eating their Mcdo Happy Hell. Frieza was other things to be concern about. He took the phone and decide to make the… most… terrible… number… phone… than the universe could know…!

He called back his father.

"Yeah, here the King Cold! May I help you?" replied sincerely the large man.

"… It's me, Frieza…!" replied the tyrant, a little disturb his father be so kind with people who call him.

"Oh, hi! Your brother said something really funny, two minutes ago! Like you was… a babysitter…! What is that?" asked the great and big tyrant.

Frieza took a big breath and started his story, about all the beginning of the fan-fic. His father listened him, without interruption. At the end, the king said something.

"Hum… Really interesting! But how Cell will pay you back for your good services?"

"… I… I don't know… He gives me the title of Uncle for these children…!" tried the martian, but his father wouldn't accept that.

"No no no no! He's your pal, right, but babysitting his children, when you're a lord and him, only a clone of you and all other fighter of the Earth, hum… That's too bad for him, but he gonna you pay with real money… Two billions should be sufficient!" replied King Cold.

"But, father…! Cell and I don't have money! We are in the hell! How could he had this money? And I don't want it! He will only participate more in the conquest of our universe! That's all! Now, bye, father! I have to take care of Cell Jr! … What? Why are you so quiet?"

At his big surprise, he heard his father cried.

"Oh, I'm so happy…! You look acting like a true father! If you adopt them, could I met them one day?" he asked the tall monster, lovely.

CLING! Frieza hung up so fast that's surprise the Cell Jr.

"… Who you was calling?" asked the number six, interest.

"… Only my father…!"

"He's looking like you?" replied the number four, curious.

"Hum… Not really… But I'm more similar to him than my brother!"

"I hope so! Your bro is so bad with us! He call us "thing" and "crap"! That's not gentle!" explained the number one, before to look back the T.V.

"… Our world is not gentle… But he hates me, it's quite normal he's bad with all friend I make…!" did Frieza, shrugging one's shoulder.

"Oh, we are friends?" asked the number seven, all his brother gave a look to their uncle, for see his reaction.

"… Yeah, if you want… But I'm staying your uncle and you obey to my order…!" replied finally Frieza, trying to not fall in the sentimental.

His look fell on the T.V. screen. The Cell Jr. who get the remote control stop to chat with the channel and a episode were playing. They saw a dino who was singing this really well know tune…

"I love you, you love me… We are a happy family…! With a great big hug and kiss from me to you, won't say you love me too? (Music) I love you, you love me… We're best friends like friends should be! With a great big hug and kiss from me to you, won't say you love me toooooo?"

"… Jeez…! That was strange…!" replied the number two, putting the mute to the T.V., turning his head to his uncle.

This last looked not well, with blood flowing from these ears.

"Uncle? Uncle Frieza?" screamed the number one, giving him a slap, full panic.

Frieza woke up with a grimace, the psychedelic music always in his mind.

"… Don't… let play… this music… again! NEVER!" explained Frieza, taking the remote control and changing the channel for one more adult.

"… And now… the time for the demolition!" was saying a guy with spiky hair in the T.V., with a shovel in his hand.

"… Finally, something interesting!" shouted the most tuff Cell Jr., really happy.

Frieza decide to take a walk, letting the little guy to this "innocent" channel… The other things he saw was so… so monstrous!

(Don't forget he's a demon…! And same my sis and bro said the music of Barney was creepy!)

"That's not a excuse…! I should be more stronger than that…! Broly could kill me, and new this! … Does that mean I become more weak? But how…? … No, it's only my spirit… I'm influencing by these children… I feel like they need me… And I need them… That's childish! They're most stronger than me! How can I help them?" he asked to himself.

He was only twenty meter away from the apartment when he heard some noises… Like if a team of carpenter was destroying the house. He turned to the building and he saw holes in the walls.

"… No…! What are they doing again?" he said to himself, flying the most fast he could.

In the building, the little seven brothers punching the wall, pulling up the cupboard, breaking the windows… When Frieza came in, the house fell on him… He leaved the fragment of the ex apartment with so much anger the Cell Jr stopped laughing.

"What have you done? Do you knew this building wasn't to your father? Only a guy more stronger than him could accept to give him a chamber…! And now, because I'm responsible of you, I will be obligate to explain this… horrific situation to this person! What do you have for your defence?"

" We wanted to destroy our home… because they said they will create a other one, more beautiful and more big… in the T.V.!" explained the number six, the seven started to cry.

Frieza didn't feel the wanting to punish them… He knew where they could go for the rest of the time Cell was in this contest… And that's don't make him happy either to going to this place…!

"… So… We can sleep here tonight… Come with me… We're going… to my father's palace!" explained Frieza, really serious, quite tired.

"… NOOOOOOO!" replied the poor little devils, so scared of this place.

At this palace, only white and violet, the seven brother and their uncle went on a long walk to the throne of the king of this place.

"… Does he will be upset by our presence, uncle?" asked the number three, a little scare.

"… No… and that's the worst thing we could get from him…!" replied Frieza, looking so depress.

All his nephew were more scare than before. When they faced him, King Cold stare the children of Cell before to start to laugh about the story of Frieza, more and more sad and shameful.

"Wah ha ha ha ha ha! Really? They destroy their house because of a episode of "Angel of Renovation"? They're adorable! Why I don't have grandson like that?" he asked to his son, this last make a strange grimace, angry.

"Father! Stop to yell about this subject! We're here only for one night! Could you leave us stay without making a great party or nothing extravagant?" said Frieza, really serious.

"But of course, I can! I'm not Santa Claus! I don't like children so much to go play with them…!" replied the great king, his son smiled, satisfite. "But I will come to give you the "Good night!" they merit to have!"

At this new, Frieza loosed his color, so pal these children stared him, panic again.

"Uncle, why were you so scare? What did you father and he said "Good night"?" asked the number one, when they were walking to their room.

"He… he sings…!" explained the son of the devil king and all Cell Jr understand in the same way how much terrible is the lord Cold…!

Cell went to sleep. He was going to close his eyes when thoughts came back. From his sons, who were going to sleep. From his tyrant camarade, Frieza, who looked like to do a good job, because he never call him for help, same if these Cell Jr were terrible little devils, this problem gave them also these charms. And finally this person… The one because of he did in this strange but so revaluing competition! He closed these eyes, sleeping peacefully, without any idea about the terrible situation of their sons were, because of their Uncle.

"… It wasn't my fault! If these monster didn't destroy their own house, he didn't have to bring them here… and my father never could get the luck to… to do this…!" thought Frieza, at stared his father, smiling at the little children, the last who were shiver of scare in their bed.

"Here the moment, little guy! I'm sure your father sing it a lot of time before the time of bed…!" said the King, the number six making no with his head.

"No, never…! He's only came to say "Good night!", but he don't sing… Singing is not really a good idea…!" tried the little demon.

"Yeah! That's not devil stuff!" replied his little brother, always shaking under the covers.

"Oh, but that's father stuff! So… Humph-humph-humph…!" prepared the great lord, Frieza putting his hands on their ears. "Goooooooo to sleeeeeeeeeep! Gooooooooo to sleeeeeeeep! Goooooooo to sleeeeeeeeep, liiiittle mouuuusies!"

The Cell Jr. made big eyes. This is it? This was the horror of their uncle? They understand better when the king start to grew up his voice so much the wall where shaking.

"STOP!" said all the seven children, their hands on their ears too.

"… What?" replied the king, didn't understand their attitudes.

"You yell! You kill our ear! If you sang like that to our uncle when he was child, we understand now why he was so scare about this moment!" explain the number one.

King Cold stared his son when Frieza pulled a face, angry.

"Why you repeated that? This was between us!" he quarreled them.

"… So… You never love my song of the "Good night"… It's that so?" asked the king, Frieza didn't respond to this.

"… That's look like that…!" explained the second Cell Jr.  
>Suddently, the great, strong and tall monster started to cry and his son became blue.<p>

"… No, no, no, no, no, no…! What you done again?" asked Frieza to the children, before to turning at his sad father. "Father, please… Don't be so upset… Your song is not so awful…! This is just… This is just I can't be happy to hear you… when I know that's should be my mother to sing for me, and not you…!"

King Cold stared his son more and he ran away, this time really crying.

"… You know, uncle Frieza, you're worse than us with the relationship with your family!" explain the number three.

"… Yeah, I know… I want to be sorry… But I can't." commented the tyrant, only humiliate to have a father so much sensitive.

He was a little scare to get a little of this weakness. He realized the children looked him with angry eyes.

"… What's now?" asked the white monster.

"If you want we be gentle for tomorrow… you will go excuse yourself to your father!" said the third Cell Jr.

"Yeah, that's not his fault if your mom is not here to sing!" replied his big brother.

"… If only you knew the true… You surely never say something like that…!" asked in his head Frieza, thought about how his mother died…

… and how much King Cold was responsible in this case. But he didn't want to explain his family story to the children, giving his own "Good night", without kiss. But his voice was more kind than the habit. So, the Cell Jr. fell in sleep really fast, and Frieza could go out, discovery his father, tears under these eyes.

"… I'm sorry father… I should said the true before… You sang simply so badly…!" explained Frieza, trying to make a jock.

"… I know you be separate to young from your mother… I know that… I'm sorry, I tried so hard to replace her… But I'm a demon, a king and a pride man… It's kind of hard…!" he said.

"… You don't have too… Same if I was young when she died, I always remember her face, her voice… I couldn't never forget her… I think that's make me weak… Because when I see a woman, I couldn't make her bad, because they remember me mom…" he explained, scare of what said his father.

"… It's alright, son! No woman will be stronger than you, after all!" laughed the devil king.

"… Except a Saiyan… maybe…" said in his head the young tyrant, thought about Fasha and feeling bad.

The next morning, Cell woke up with a wide smile. He was so exciting… the contest was starting today! He couldn't realize how much he wanted to win, until he walked in front of the crowd in the stand. He smiled for them and he could hear their screams of joy and adoration…!

"… Why you always do your show off?" asked Zabon, a little jealous.

"… Because I don't have your beautiful hair, dear Zabon! Oh, and I have to say, from your master, Frieza… If you went to the final, he explose your head… I'm sure you're not scare of that…!"

"… Of… Of course not! I'm already death! And for going to the final… I have only to beat you, and all these beautiful men and women…! That's will be easy!" he explained, but having cold sweat in the back of his head.

"… I'm not so sure…!" replied suddently a women who make grimacing Zabon and smiling Cell.

"Oh, Fasha! You participle to this kind of contest, too?" asked the biological titan, the Saiyan lady making no with his hand.

"Never! I'm not pride of my beauty, if someone could say I'm beauty…! No, I was here for chit-chat with my friend… the one because you're here! Oh, and I wanted to talk with you a little, Cell…!"

"Oh yeah? You came to said I got no luck in this contest? I could reply already…!" was starting Cell, smiling, so conquering.

"Nothing like that! That's about… Frieza…!" said Fasha, blushing, so nervous to have the guts to talk about the killer of her race.

But she had to talk about what she saw.

"… Frieza? You saw him lately? Same if you hated him because all he did with your race?" asked Cell, surprise, Zabon looking interesting by the conversation.

" I was going saw him not for having news for his health of nothing like that! I… I wanted to know how were... Cell Jr… But this morning, I went and I only saw your apartment… destruct. There's nothing rest except broking gravels. I don't know what happens and where could your sons been, but…!"

She had nothing to said… Cell ran with all his fastest capacity to a phone. For the second time of his life, (Same if he's dead!), he was scare. And if something happens to these childrens…!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Explanation / Who will win the contest?

DRIIING! DRIIING! DRIII-ING!

"I come! I come!" said finally the king Cold, taking the phone and sticking at his ear.

"Here I am… Dear Frieza… What have you done, lately, for…?" were asking Cell, with a honeyed voice what hiding his panicked feeling.

"I'm not your "dear" Frieza! I'm King Cold! He's father! Do you want I give him the phone or make him a short message?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, King Cold… Could you give him the phone, please?" asked the demon more politely, a little shy of this new.

"Of course… Soooooooon? You have your "darling" who calls you!" said the king, making a lot of fun of this situation.

That's wake up the prince who ran to the phone, took it from the hands of his father and put it on his ear, a little nervous.

"Yes… Who is?"

"It's Cell! Fasha, you maybe don't know, a wonderful lady… she asked me why my apartment was destroy… I asked the same question myself… Can you explain me the situation? And where are my sons?" he required, his angriness was more audible.

Frieza lost his color, so angry and feeling bad about himself. He tried a lot of time to reply, to explain, but nothing could go out of his mouth. Finally, Cell asked a new time "What's happens during my absence, Frieza?".

"It wasn't my fault! I could swear! This was… this girl, this woman! Lady! Thing with two legs and this awful tail…!" said back Frieza, panicked and Cell couldn't understand what his partner was talking about.

"Hum? You mean Fasha?" tried the super villain, Frieza grunting in the phone.

"Yes! Her! She came… in front of the door! She rang! I came and when I see her… I lost my head. You know, I hate so much Saiyan… I couldn't explain what happens but… but I make her enter… I kill her partner and… she wasn't angry or scare! She wasn't scare of me, Cell!"

"... Oh! And so, you fell in love with her!" tried Cell, a little surprise.

"NOOOO! Don't… never… say things like that! NEVER!" cried out the lizard, angry, shy, feeling so guilty about all what's happens. "I was so put out to know you was friend of her friend…! I just couldn't stop to asking me "Cell is a friend of a Saiyan?". I was… How can you make me live something like that? That was so much humiliated! I feel always like a child who loses his best friend! How could I've faith in you anymore?"

"… And for my apartment?" replied simply Cell, didn't thinking his pal could be so upset about with who he had relationship.

"… Oh! Your sons destroy it…" explained the tyrant, becoming normal again, so serious and affable, same if he was disappointed of the situation. "They were watching the T.V., I wasn't there, only in the outside… and BOUM! I came the fastest than I could but… the bad were done…! Your house is destroying! Just for knowing… who is the owner?"

"… Buu…!" replied Cell, a little shy and scare for his friend.  
>Frieza felt like the world was falling on his head.<p>

"… Buu… The strongest monster of our universe…? Wa… Why did you accept to live in his apartment?"

"Because if I didn't, he promises me he tried to kill me with no pain, a thousand time…!" replied Cell, feeling bad about this thought.

"… Oh… I understand… So, I will have to face him one day for that… That's… That's not cool… but that's could be worst!"

"… Really?" asked Cell, surprise Frieza could check for something worst.

"Yes! That's could be a Saiyan, the owner of the house! By the way, my bro is the friend of Broly, an other Super Saiyan…!" explained Frieza, for changing of subject.

"… No!" replied Cell, so sad of his friend.

"He tried to kill me… Just for the fun of my bro and his own…!" he added, always so serious and coolly.

"… NO! And… how could you escape of him…?" asked Cell, so terrified and intrigued.

"… For make simple? Your sons save me… I forget, but I have to do something for them about that… They save my life… and my honor…! If I died a new time from the hands of a Saiyan… I prefer to stay a frozen block of ice rather than continue to live in this place…!" said Frieza, feeling a strange sensation, like if something watching him and he turned his face.

He could see the seven Cell Jr who stared him, making wide smiles, so happy to know their uncle have to pay them back for what they did for him.

"I'm so happy to know they were good with you! For the apartment, you will pay Buu back and I will forget you for this negligence! Are they alright, now?"

"Yes… They're… at my father's palace!" explained Frieza, Cell feeling so bad for their sons.

"… Make them exit this place… Now! And meet me at the contest! The soonest will be better!" explained the biological super android, before to hang back up.  
>Frieza stared the phone when his brother suddenly came in the piece, making a strange face.<p>

"Who is this "darling", brother?" he asked, intrigued.

"… Cell was only calling me for having news about their sons…! This is not of your concern…!" replied the little white demon, making smile his big bro, folding his arms.

"Oh yeah? So… why you explain all the story to me, then?" replied the intelligent tyrant, his little brother grunting of frustration.

"The Breakfast is serving! Come, all of you!" called the king Cold, a ring ringing at the same time he was calling the little family.

The two brothers stayed a moment to fix the floor, feeling so disturbing by the act of their father… looking so normal, compare to themselves.

"… Hum-hum-hum… It's time to eat… You come, brother?" asked Frieza, looking him above his shoulder.

"… I do something and I will catch you later!" explain the big guy.  
>Frieza didn't like it but he ignored him and continued on the way he took for the dinner room.<p>

All Cells Jr was already sitting at the table. The king was smiling to them, when the servant served the "hors d'oeuvre". At a breakfast, this was different then the eggs of Frieza. He knew it. He felt so bad to be a so simple cooker. He hunted this idea from his head and sat down on a chair, started to eat. He felt obligate, with all the little eyes of the demons on him, to talk about his conversation.

"… You know… Your father is really fine. He want to see us at his… contest… But we're not obligate to…!

"YESSS! We want!" replied all Cell's Jr in the same time, the King Cold looking really interesting in this outing.

"Ohhh…! That's look interesting! Can I come with you?" asked the father of the young prince, making smiled the children and panicked his son.

"No, no, no, no, no...! Father, don't you understand…? This is a contest of beauty! With only stupid people who will fight for only a question of the appearance!" replied Frieza, trying his best for showing this contest no interesting at all!

"Hum…! So, they will be sexy babes, that's what you were saying?" said the king, making a strange face, really exciting.

"…!" shut up the tyrant, feeling very depress.

At least, his brother wouldn't come, same for all the money and the power of the universe…! That's idea make him feel a little better, shame if he though this day will be the worse of his life… After the one where he will gonna pay back Buu for the destruction of his apartment.

During this time…!

"Ladies and Gentleman! We're here for the best, the fantastic, the third contest of Beauty of the Hell! Are you ready to see the more beautiful and stronger people of our world who gonna fight hardly for the title… "Perfect Demon"?" explained the animator, with a wide smile, the crowd .

Cell stared him until he could realize he was only a little ghost with a Chinese hat.

That's why he could see through his body.

All the participating were line up, ready for the contest starting.

"For the first test, our guest should have to cross this path… with these mud's launcher!  
>If they went out of this event without any dirtiness, they could try the next test!"<p>

The crowd where looking each participating who try their best… But their launcher where so fast and so numerous! Only the best and more fast people could got out this stage without any dirt. Cell, Zabon and fifty other demons passed out the test.

"For the ones who here, we could already say you're lucky! The next years, only ten people could get out of this! Now, we're gonna ask you some question about the beauty of your spirit…! With the qualification for demand, you understood…!" explained the ghost, and all the people here start to laugh.

The only good participating been eject of this competition at this stage. This wasn't so hard for Cell either! We were, at last, the most terrifying demon in this contest!

After disqualified five other people, the ghost raised his little arm in the sky and said:

"We're already too much…! Before the next stage, you're gonna fight, all of you! The four people who will standing on their feet could try the third stage!" he explained, with a diabolical expression on his little chibi face.

When he raised back his hand, all the demons here were starting a fantastic, epic and little grotesque fight.

The Cells Jr., in the crowd, tried to check for the progression of their father… but he was so fast! He beat like thirty demons with only their feet, for not putting dust and dirt on these hands. Frieza wasn't surprise. And his father wasn't not so much far of their, looking for the girls who fight like cats, whistling them and laughing.

The white little demon though for a instant to recognize somebody of his knowledge and he leant at the stadium… But with all this dust and these people, he said to himself he was imagining things.

Finally, Zabon and Cell were standing. A girl with long orange hair looking her reflection in a pool of water, surround by K.O. participating, all lied down on the ground. And there…

"No! Impossible!" cried Frieza, with the crowd also surprise by the surprising presence of the prince Cooler.

He was the fourth participating of the contest who standing on these feet. He lets the death body of his last opposing, giving his best diabolical smile to his little brother, before to stare Cell. This last felt how much winning this competition will be difficult, with a so much great opposant…!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Dance through the victory!

"Fantastic! We have four participating always standing up! We could do our third stage!" explained the little ghost, with a wide smile, looking so exciting.

Cooler made his shoulder cracking, looking very confident.

"… Bring it on…!" he said, and all the girls on the crowd screamed, all crazy of this alien, so mystical and sexy.

"That will not happen like that…!" said Frieza for himself, so angry at his brother.  
>He couldn't make him death… So, for only make him sad, he gonna tried to take the victory of his pal? That was so awful! So bad!<p>

Cells Jr stared their uncle.

"… Uncle Frieza, your brother was suppose to participate to this contest?" asked the number four, intrigued.

"Of course not! But he decided to try to take him the victory! The devil!" grunted their babysitter.

"… But you don't know! Maybe your bro will not be able to do the next stage!" tried the number seven, a little shy about the situation.

He wanted his father win this contest… Same if Cooler was the older brother of his uncle.  
>Frieza stared his brother and he felt so powerless. Cell was cool, hot and with a perfect body… but in his view, Cooler have someone else… He had this brutality, this magnitude… He know exactly how to seduce women. And that was the problem…!<p>

"… Children! Stay all here! I'm gonna…!" started Frieza, get up from his seat.

"You're gonna teach our Alphabet?" tried a little curious Cell Jr, their brothers didn't looking like they love the idea.

"… Yeah, that's right…! … Here, the book! Read it and…!" replied Frieza, giving them a ABC book a buy in the same time of the glass.

"But… We don't know yet!" replied the number seven, feeling like their uncle took them for stupid guys.

"… You right, of course… FATHER?" asked suddenly Frieza, all the seven brother freezing at the same moment.

"Why? Why he call King Cold?" they asked for themselves.

Because same if he should be weaker than them, he was… so big! And so affable! That's make him a dangerous person in this world…!

"Father, could you teach them the ABC? Pretty pretty please…?" asked Frieza, having the mission to save the victory of Cell.

That's could focus the attention of the children and his father… because he didn't want they could see him, when he will go to act in this comedy, this stupid contest.

"… And I will miss the final for that? What you gonna do for me, as exchange?" replied his father, tough, crossing his arms.

Frieza grimaced. Of course! His father was before of all a demon, not really a father. He couldn't think a simple second to do something gentle for one of these sons! He sighed and said:  
>"… If you do that for me, right now… I will let you call Cell Jr your grandson… and babysitter them mostly!"<p>

"That's true?" asked with the same voice all Cell Jr and the King, surprising.

They didn't know how much Frieza could appreciate to guard these monsters. The tyrant gave them his best smile, looking really sincere.

"That's totally okay for me! As long these little guys want it too…!" replied the king, staring the children, who where exchanging about the subject.

Frieza had to wait when finally the number one gave the answer.

"That's okay with us, Uncle! But Grandfather Cold couldn't sing to us before the time to sleep if he doesn't ameliorate his skill in the singing!" he explained, making them all laugh, except Cold.

"… Alright! So, see you later! I came back soon!" said Frieza, before to came down the tier.

During this time, the participant stared at them. Zabon recognize the brother of his master, feeling a strange feeling about it.

"… Oh, Master Cooler! You want to win this competition too? For the title or simply for the distraction?" asked the beautiful man, the alien with the long tail gave him a bad look.

"For my own reason… And if you continue to search in the interest of everybody, you will come of badly!" replied the prince, making shaking the right-arm of his little brother.

"So, the next and final stage…! Are you ready, ladies and gentlemen?" asked the little ghost, people of the crowd screaming in the same time, making resound the platform. "All right! Now, our participatings have to dance! Choose your partner and try to impress our jury, really critic! Don't forget! We want to feel all your beauty and your glamour! Making one in a couple is really precious, and more when we are a thousand people who look at you! So, go, check for a partner, participatings, and dance!"

Cooler stared Zabon and Cell. Without any hesitation, he came to the russet and asked brutally her name. After she replied "Zangya…!", a little shocked, he asked her more politely a dance… Cell loosed his colour when he saw the girl accepted the suggestion of Cooler, making him smile.

"Ohhh… It's like it will be you and I…! How funny…!" commented Zabon, making a strange expression, Cell stared him, confuse. "Don't look at me with those eyes…! I don't bite… No badly…!"

Before he could do anything, Zabon was "badly" smash by a individual with a mauve dress and a hat with a veil. Before Cell could understand what happens, the music was starting and the person who saved… him, (Let's stay with good vocabulary for the young ado could read it…!) took his hand, pulling him by his side to make him dance with her.

"Ex… Excuse-me, miss…?"

"Don't talk and concentrate yourself to don't walk on my feet!" replied the disguised.

"Frie…?" started Cell, recognizing his voice and finally his little charming face, all cover of blush by his embarrassment. "… But… Why are you…?"

"I promise to explode the head of my solder if he finishes in final! And I don't think you like to dance with a man! … Like him, I presume…!" corrected the tyrant, a little shy again of the temerity of his act.

"… Yes, of course…!" replied Cell, smiling, discovers Frieza wasn't a bad dancer and finding how funny was the situation.

"Don't make fun at me! I did it for helping you! You couldn't know how much this is humiliating to do it!" said the white demon, feeling so bad, looking depress.

Cell put his arm to his waist and forced him to dance more closely, making grimacing Frieza.

"Try to relax, dear…! That's only for this time! I promise I will never get involved in a contest of beauty again… And certainly not with your narcissist brother!" explained Cell, staring this last and seeing with depress dancing like a pro with the beautiful girl who was looking to appreciate the skill of his partner.

"… You went to this competition… for this girl… Don't you?" asked suddenly Frieza, surprising the look of his friend on this russet.

"Y… Yeah…! Don't take that badly, Frieza! It was her who asking me to go in this contest…! She was interest to beat me on my own territory… the perfection…! I couldn't refuse!" tried Cooler, but his partner stared him with severe eyes.

"… Ah ha… And I'm truly a girl...!" replied Frieza, didn't eating the lie his friend tell him.

"Okay…! … She promised me to give me a date if I win the contest…!" tell the super create monster, shy of his confidence.

"And if she win?" asked Frieza, anxious.

"I… I should put of my helmet and pass one day without it…!" explained Cell, making grimace of terror and surprise Frieza.

"Wh… WHAT? You have a helmet? And me who always thinking this was really your head!" said Frieza, so much surprise.

"Oh, please…! Stop yelling! That's not very a helmet! For me, that's really my head! I just… If someone see me truly and could judge me, I'm will not be able to be the perfect being… because all people are different point of view…!" explained Cell, Frieza understanding it only a half of his idea, always shocking by this novel.

"That's not the right answer! You dissimulate so many things to me…! And we're supposed to be pal, friends… I have difficulties now to know exactly what we are anymore…!" replied Frieza, perplexed.

"Fri…! Dear, you know I appreciate your company and I couldn't pass all the eternity here without you!" cried out Cell, with holding tight on him.

"… Yeah… I'm so happy to know you're to woman! Because certain of yours actions before were just… scaring me!" confessed the tyrant, feeling blushing again.

"Ohhh? You're so easy to scare! But same if my acting could look strange for others peoples, I'm not so… terrific than Zabon?" asked the green guy, making laugh his partner.

"Of course not! There's no comparison to do between the two of you!" said the white demon, Cell laughing with him.

"My my…! The couple of Cell are already so accomplice…! Cooler and Zangya should do a lot for earning points!" commented the ghost animator, making grunting Cooler and stared the russet, which loosed their self-confident.

Cooler didn't liking this. He was certain, before, Zabon+Cell should equal Disaster…! But now, with this new participating, he could lose…! He had to change the situation to his advantage!

He suddenly stopped to dance, bringing his partner with him to Cell.

"… I was interest to exchange our partner… What are you thinking of that, Cell?"  
>This last gave a look to his friend who blinking, like to say "What are you waited? This is the perfect chance for you to win!"<p>

"… Are you sure?" replied Cell, thinking about the fact Frieza should dance with his big brother.

The tyrant make a little act with his hand, in the sense to said "Don't be scare… This will be funny…!"

"Well, I'd be please to change for your wonderful partner! Treat mine well…" asked Cell, before to take the hand of Zangya, who smiling to him.

Frieza rise down his eyes until Cooler and him were at a good distance of the other couple.

"Could I have the honor to know your name, miss…?" asked Cell, feeling already charming by the delicate creature of his own race.

Frieza looked him in these eyes and suddenly the older prince recognized his baby brother and felt like a ice cube.

"… What… What are you doing… here, with this…?" murmured Cooler, humiliated.

"Oh, you know… You were in this competition… I feel the obligation to enter it for beat you! … But they were already you and Cell…! And I hate to see Zabon playing is true nature, he's…!"

"Yeah, I don't know where you can take the patient to have this kind of solder beside you… But how could you do this? To us, to the honor of our family…!" asked his bro, disoriented…!

"… You want to know truly why I wear a dress, and where she came…?" replied his little brother, making a wide smile.

"… No, don't say it…!" grunted Cooler, scaring.

"Alright! And do you want always to win this contest… with dancing with me?" said Frieza, curious.

Cooler became red and lose the rhythm of the dance. The ghost judge saw it and whistled him for this error, making the white tyrant laugh in his head.

Cell didn't see it. His attention was only on Zangya, who look at him like a particularly beautiful boy.

"… I… I wanted to talk with you since so long…!" said finally the green guy, feeling so clumsy with the young lady.

"And now you're dancing with me! Does that make you feel happy?" she was asked, making him his lovelier smile.

"I could touch the eternity, just right now! You're so…! … Why had you accepted to dance with Cooler? You knew my feeling so well! Why?" suddenly asked the monster, Zangya lost her assurance.

"Oh, you know… I was curious to see how you could escape from the situation… I see you have a lot of admirers…! Who is this young lady…!"

"She's not mine!" replied Cell, scared, before to correct his sentence, gave her a little lie. "She's with my friend, Frieza! She were here when his devil brother came and tried to steal me the victory! So, Frieza lent his company for this dance! Are you angry…?"

"… No… Same if Frieza is a very strange guy… who could accept to lent his girlfriend to a other man!" replied Zangya, staring the "girl" who was in reality the strange guy.

"I will never do like him! If I have the honor to have a woman by my side, I will…!" start with passion the lonely demon… when he realized the wonderful eyes of his partner on him, lighted up. "I will… show her respect, having thrust in her and taking care as far as her smaller hair…!"

He didn't need other words for convince the lady… She jumped on him and kissed him like if they were in a movie.

"Oh ho ho! The couple of Cell suddenly tried a new technique! And the crowd looks like to love it! Does Cell will be able to do the same, for being equal to his competitor?" asked the little ghost, making felt the older prince worst than before.

He stared Frieza who stared Cell, looking really angry his partner could do this kind of thing, just for winning this stupid contest.

Suddenly, he realized what were saying the animator, about what they should do for winning.

"What? Kissed… him?" thinking at the same time the two brothers, feeling like they gonna bring up.

Cooler imagined how could be the reaction of their father…!

"… Oh… My dear sons…! I didn't know you were like that… That's not so bad…! We could transform Frieza to a girl! Like that, you could make a good couple and give me some grandchildren!"

"… I desert it!" said in the same time the two brothers, the animator making big eyes and Cell woke up from his last kiss.

"… What?" asked Zangya, didn't understand why these two suddenly lose all wanting for this competition.

Frieza felt like his head was going to explode.

"I have to check for something, a good answer to give to all these people…! And don't forget, you're a girl!" recalled the tyrant, opened his mouth and started to spoke.

"I can't… kiss the brother of my darling…!"

Cooler put down his eyes on him, with an amused smile on his lips. Frieza gave him a look what saying "What? What could I do for explain the situation?"

"Oh… So, you're not a demon? That's okay to unfaithful with your boyfriend, in the hell!" replied the ghost.

"What are you saying? If I do that, Frieza gonna kill me!" said the false woman, and Cooler wanted laughing by this so hilarious lie.

"… Alright! You're two are dismiss from this competition because of… personal problems! Our two competitors are new… Cell and this lady… calling Zangya, on this list!" explained the animator, the crowd cry out, crazy and very enthusiastic about what will happens. "We can't make you dance you two for make one of you win! So, and the best part of this competition…!"

"What should I do? If I have to charm her, that's will not be a problem!" though Cell, at the time Zangya warmed her up, looking like knowing what will happens.

"You have to fight! What, fight, smash, bite! You can do whatever you want, but kill your competitor with all your strength… and stay wonderful! Don't forget this point!" explained the ghost, starting to laugh diabolically, the crowd becoming twice more enthusiastic.

"W… What?" replied Cell, surprised, didn't feel up to kick the wonderful woman.

"Oh no…! Don't say you…!" were started Frieza, who had put off his dress and were sat down a new time with the little Cell Jr.

"Where did you come from?" asked the number two.

"Yeah, and what were you doing?" questioned the number seven, so curious.

"Nothing of your business! …How much letter did you learn since I was gone?" said Frieza, for doing the conversation.

"That's not of your business!" replied a little Cell, their brother crossing their arm, taking serious looks, Frieza bit the dust from the reply of these little monsters.

"They learn so fast, my son! That's so surprising! But, hey, they're the sons of the perfect being of the Earth! I'm sure that's do a great difference!" explained King Cold, Frieza giving a look at Cell.

He didn't look like the perfect and always confident guy he knew…! He had fall in a bad trap, and he didn't look like he could do anything for escape from it.

"… He can go to hell! I will not help him, this time! I risk my tail one time, now he will have to act like a big grow demon he is!" though the white tyrant, crossing his arms, at the time the Cell Jr smiled, so happy to be able to see their father went to a fight.

"He will win it easily!" said the little number four, raising his arm in the sky, so exciting.

"Don't you think the same, Uncle Frieza?" asked the number two, having a strange thought about the situation.

The silence of their uncle didn't help the doubtful Cell Jr to have least scare…!

(Poor little guys! But what will happens now?)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Fight, for what?

Zangya didn't wanting to play…! She started hard from the beginning of the match between her and Cell. His opposing defend himself the best he could, but he realized the woman was more powerful than he could think.

She struck the air more than him, but he took two hits on his right shoulder, and he realized he will be less powerful from this arm if he tried to counterattack.

Frieza watched all the fight without comment. A lot of the fans of the green monster were deprived to see their hero who didn't show off his power.

"… You know… You maybe should attack, you too, Cell!" explained the animator, who didn't like the way the fight took.

He was pay if the crowd loved the competition… He will not be in his money if everybody in the tier asks him for being reimburse.

"…" replied only Cell, doing his best, Zangya, angry from the situation, tried to making upset his opposing and gave him bad blows.  
>Cooler stared the friend of his little brother, grimacing and feeling pity for his pal.<p>

"How dare he could act so weak…? And Frieza is in the crowd… I will never more lose my time for people like him! Frieza could go to hell! My partner is the best of the universe…!" said for himself the prince, walking by the side of Broly, who were standing in the frame of the exit, staring too Cell.

"… He don't use all his strength… and he didn't try to punch her…" said the Saiyan, Cooler sighing.

"I don't care! He could lose stupidly if he wants!"

"… But his sons are in the tier…!" suddenly replied Broly, his interest perturbed Cooler.

"… What are you concern about it?"

"… Cell is… a good father… Not like mine, who manipulates me all my live…! And my one race tried to kill me…! But Cell takes care of these children… Same he went to a stupid contest, he lets them guarding by his best friend… You do the same at his place… no?" asked seriously Broly, Cooler feeling freezing from the inside.

"… Right…! I will talk with my bro, for seeing if… he could do something for helping… his friend…!" said Cooler, didn't know what to do else, making smile his pal.

During this time, the white tyrant closed his eyes. To see his friend being treated like a looser… by a girl…! This was more than he could take! Him who was stronger than him!

"… That's ridiculous! How could he let a girl smash him like that? In public! That's shameful!" suddenly said King Cold, angry, before to became calm and affable. "Frieza, I got to a pub, two street of here! I have lose too much of my time already, and I see only 5 minutes ago a wonderful girl who gave me a very bad look… and she was closing her dress on her! I think she's maybe interest to know me better! So, don't try to see me for the future hours!"

"… Okay, father…!" replied Frieza, ashamed of thinking this was the girl to whom he stole the dress.

He saw his father went away, who smiling. Finally, his attention fell back on Cell and his moral wasn't better than before…! He was more and more injured! If this fight continued, Cell could be beat by this simple girl!

Cell Jr were stressing too, feeling how bad this was for their father. The number one turned his face to his uncle, who started again to close their eyes.

"… Uncle…?" he asked, sad for his father but more anxious about the reaction of his parent, with who he talked.

"Yeah, what?" replied the tyrant, tried his best for forget the loss of his comrade.

"Could you…? Could you help him? Please?" continued the little blue guy, all their brothers stared their uncle, full of hope.

"… Have you lost your heads? If I help him, he will lose the competition more fast than what he did now…! And… Why I will do that? I mean… He's only a fool who don't tried nothing against a opposing… Maybe she's at last, equal by speed… maybe by strong… Same if that look impossible! But same if this was the situation… he should be able to win… He's the second stronger demon of this world… I respected him…! He can't lose…! Not when he decided to win…! But that's not what he haves in his mind now…!" he explained, at staring his friend, kicked in the face by this wonderful monster.

"… I don't care how he feels now! I will ask again this question…!" replied an insolent voice.

"I already said…!" started Frieza, angry, before to open his eyes and saw his brother.  
>He thought for a moment this was a dream.<p>

"… You?" he said, surprised.

"… That's not what you think!" replied Cooler, blushing a little. "But seeing kids sad because of their stupid father… That's not good… same for demons like you…!"

Cell Jr stared the big bro of their uncle, and for the first time, they were bond of the violet monster. Frieza couldn't believe his brother change idea, and looked him like he was trying a bad trick on him. Cooler tried to explain his sudden act of sympathy.

"I don't have change my idea…! I thought before our comrade could only being our slaves…! But… I realize… I don't want to see Broly angry at me… His story with his father wasn't cool, so… He convinces me to ask you for changing the situation of this stupid fight. I don't know why I do that exactly. This is like we were…"

"You think… You love him…?" asked the number six, Cooler blushing more and Frieza doing big eyes.

"… like your boyfriend?" continued the number one, so rebel.

Frieza lost his color and Cooler started to growl like a bulldog, so angry, so insulted…! A dark violent cloud appears under his head, flash of lightning zapping the sky, people who were around moved backwards, scaring.

"… I… want to say… good friend! Only good friend! Do you understand other thing, Uncle Cooler?" tried the terrified little demon, all their brother showing gentle and scared smile for calming down this monster, foul of temper.

The violet tyrant heard this and he waited a moment for realized it was not lye… These monstrous children called him "Uncle"… The dark cloud moved away. In a back corner of his soul, he felt happy and so honor to be call like that… After all he did to them and their "babysitter"…! But he woke up really fast and cleared one's throat.

"All right, let's forget the whole business… But for Cell, Frieza, I'm serious. You should act now, before he takes the last punch what made him lose this competition!

"… Yeah, maybe, but how?" cry back the little brother, feeling so depress and, for this time, powerless.

But suddenly, an idea appeared in his head. This was quite simple, really simple. Surely it will not work…! But it will be all right to try…! At least, this will be not so shameful than take a dress and disguise himself to a girl! He explained his plan to Cell Jr, and they were really enthusiasm about it. They started on the go to accomplish it, with the help of the not so helpful Cooler.

At last, he fell on the ground… He tried to come back on his feet but this was so hard…!  
>His back killed him and he added difficulty to breath! Zangya stared him, showing more pity than sadness.<p>

"How, that's all you can do? Really…?" she said, with a sarcastic tone.

"… Finish it, you little…!" replied Cell, feeling so weak face to her.

How dared she use him like that? That wasn't because he couldn't punch her because she was beautiful, she looked fragile and, at last, his heart dancing the samba in his perfect body when he saw her… That were not good reasons for beat him like a tragic hero who loses all his power…!

The ground was cold and cracked under him. That will be only what it will rest of him… A cold and cracked heart, who started to love the wrong person…!

He closed his eyes when he saw Zangya raised her hand in the sky, before the last and final attack. He heard something strange. Not the punch, not more his blood flowed on the floor…! He heard something like… voice. Many voice what called his name!

"Cell…! Cell…! Cell…!"

He opened his eyes, and what did he saw…? His children in the tier, calling him, at were waving their hand for encouraging him.

"My little monster… How could I forget you all, for a short moment?" he thought, touching.

But suddenly, when he noticed the one with a placard were this was marking "CELL", with a writing a little shivering, like for young writer, he felt like his head going to exploded.

"How… dare you… FRIEZAAAAAAAAAAA!" the man on the ground cry out, jumping on his feet and opening his arms in his furious state.

Zangya, surprised, catch his fist in the face and she flew thirty meters far away, in the tier.

Cell, who didn't realized what he done, continued to quarreling his "babysitter", who didn't do the job like he inspected.

"How dare you taught something to my children without my consent, Frieza? How dare you make them write if I didn't say they should learn write? How dare you took my position, my role, my state of father with my own children?"

The Cell Jr's guard looked really surprised from the reaction of this pal. How could he imagined his friend will be upset of the "simple things" he taught to their children? Cell Jr were looking a little disturb too.

"… Cell… Maybe, like you say, this wasn't my role to teach them how to read and write number and letters…!"

"WHAT? Because you learn them number too?" cried out the green demon, angry.  
>The crowd was paralyzing. They didn't know if the fight was finish, if the quarrel with Cell and Frieza was entertaining. The ghost animator decided to take benefit of this situation, playing the "negotiator".<p>

"Cell! You feel really upset of this situation, right?" questioned the ghost, bringing more closely his mike. "Just right now, you think Frieza couldn't be ever you're friend, because he takes advantage of his situation, with your children, because he played more well your title of father, with your own children! Did I have right?"

"Yeah… Yeah! You right, mister "I don't know your name!"! You right! I feel… used…! I feel… ridicule! But more than everything, my back killed me! Argh… my poor back!"

"That's the anger, mister Cell! That's the anger of the betrayal!" continued the little perverted ghost, looking really happy of this situation.

"Wait a minute!" replied Frieza, jumping on his feet, angry of the turning point took the situation. "I never wanted to take the place of Cell! I'm not the father of your children, Cell! They call me "uncle"! And this is because I lov… I appreciate them than I learn to know them better…! And you can't know how I felt when I discover you didn't teach them the simple things of the life…! They same don't know the difference between a man and a woman!"

At this moment, all the people present shut up and Cell felt like all the universe look at him with bad eyes.

"That's true, mister Frieza? I could imagine how surprise you felt so! And that's should be hard for you to stay with little kids who didn't know nothing! Who wasn't educate, who know only devil things and make you the hell a more terrified place than before? Did I have right, Mister Frieza?" asked the animator ghost, letting Cell alone with his shame.

"How did you know that? Anyway…!" continued Frieza, talking in the mike, feeling so well to pour out for all his frustration repressing. "I learn them better and I discover they didn't know how to read, to write… They didn't know how to count themselves! This was inexcusable! I couldn't take this true… Not from my partner, so strong and so perfect…! This man who were able to conquer the world with me and to take care of his family at the same time! Him who I always envy… Him who I wanted to looks like!"

"And so, you feel disgrace, from the only simple way he didn't teach how to read and count to their kids?" replied the ghost, a little serious and a little sarcastic.

"… Not disgracing…! That's too big! No, I was simply alone… with turbulent children who could kill me and who didn't have any education…! And when this Saiyan enter in the apartment…!"

"A Saiyan?" asked the ghost, interesting, the entire crowd tended toward the tyrant, who blushing a lot of his mistake.

"This was nothing! Anyway, I teach the little Cell Jr for theirs owns goods! And they wanted too… If they started to get angry at me… they could kill me easily…! But, that's surprising, they were kind to me…! I didn't find this kind of feeling since so long… And I'm now very proud to be their uncle…!" explained Frieza at looking to the Cell Jr, who were starting to cry, so touching.

"Uuuncle!" did all the blue monsters, jumping on their babysitter, Frieza couldn't do anything else than an "Argh!" of pain in the mike, making laugh the ghost.

Cell walked to them. And he was not looking very happy. All his face was dark and the cloud Cooler product by his last anger jumped on the head of the perfect being. Frieza felt the sparkle and started to shivering, Cell Jr were not comfortable, with this situation really strange… They will not see their father and their uncle start a fight… right?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Finally, the winner is… huh?

Cell stared Frieza, who stood up and doing the same things, the Cell Jr who were stressed of this situation.

"… I simply didn't make them learn these things because we're in hell for the eternity…! They will never grow up! They will be always kids! And I love them like they are! They haven't to change! They're perfect like is! But you… You're not their father! And you will never understand things like me!"

"… And a real family, these two people for raised children! You know why…? Because two heads are better than only one! I don't understand all your idea on the educations for your kids… But I know I shouldn't be happy to be threat like a kid all my life. That's why my father guides me for make what I'm now…! I did what my reason said me to do… I'm sorry if I did something you didn't appreciate… If you think I'm a "nuisance" for your perfect children, I will stay far away of them…!"

"Nooo…!" cried out the Cell Jr, sad, but a look from their angry father made them quiet.

"Maybe I shouldn't act so drastically, but…!" replied finally Cell, but feminine shout stopped him.

He turned his face from the direction of the sound and he saw the famous ugly man who were disqualified in the first stage of the competition. He held up Zangya, who was the eyes closed, looking to really suffer by a mysterious bad.

"You? But… What are you…?" started the green man, all the crowd stared the ugly face, who started to laugh of them.

"Do you think only a minute the great "Vivario" should stand the humiliation of being disqualified under the eyes of his mother? No, the great Vivario should take revenge and punish all demons here!"

"… And… the Great Vivario, it's you?" asked Frieza, staring the man with the blue face, the bad cutting's moustache and his sticky yellow eyes with a grimace.

"You! You dare to try to win this competition with not inscription!" said the crazy ugly man, pointing him with his finger.

Frieza had only the time to reply "You should do a mistake! This was Coo…!" when suddenly, a old pain woke up in his hand and his tail… Blood were flowing and he had difficulty to not yelling, bending in two.

"What the…?" questioned Cell, trying to find witch power could do this kind of pain.

"Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi! My secret power… I discover that in a old book of White Magic! This is to make life again the suffering of the death! So, I could make you die time after time, if I like! My power is so great than now, I'm be calling the great "Vivario"!" explained the monster, throwing the girl in the tier, where people ran away of terror.

Cell flied and took Zangya. She suffered a lot, but she woke up her eyes and looked him.

"… Cell… Run away…! This monster…! His power is strong…!" she murmured, weak.

"No! I will not let you like that! I will fight and beat this…!" started the creating being, before to feel his body explode.

"… Cell?" asked Zangya, saw with surprise and terror his body devastate of blood and wounds.

"Wah ha ha ha ha! You die many times, do you? With you're power of Namekien, this was easy to go out of this pain… But in hell, and under my power… This is different! And now, Animator! I win, no? … Animator?" asked the Vivario.

But the animator were dissimulate under the tier, laughing of the situation, with his perverse flaw.

During this time, the Cell Jr stared the scene. Their uncle had fall on the ground, shaking of pain. Their father was like death, but with eyes opened. And the redhead…! They didn't take care of her. They've only though about a plan for saving their family from this blue monster.

"But he could make us feel pain of our death…!" said the most little, scared.

"We didn't suffer how much than our father! And we were more numerous! Only us could do something against him!" said the courageous one.

"Yeah, but if we had information on him… That's could helps us!" explained the number three.

"… He said his mother saw him… Let's check for the mother of this crazy man!" suggest the number four.

"Great idea!" replied the number two, guiding there brother in the tier empty.  
>Only a couple of spectator where staying, either victim of the terrible Wise or simply amused by the show.<p>

Cooler where went out with Broly, the two were quiet for a moment.

"… Hey, Cooler… This is alright… To let your brother like it?"

"… Yeah, of course! I'm simply is big bro, not his father! If he needs help, he could count on him, in last case!" replied the older prince, the Saiyan believed him on words.

"… Oh… alright… I'm hungry…!"

"Okay…! What do you want to eat?" asked Cooler, knowing this was not the time for the diner right now.

"Ice-cream!" said really enthusiasmely the blond monster, with a wide smile.

"… Good, let's go to a dairy…!" retorted his friend, guiding their walk.

Frieza wasn't asking for help, during this time. He tried to take a way to his friend, who was always in a really bad condition.

"… Cell…! Wake up…!" said really weakly the tyrant, knowing extremely well he couldn't do nothing, him.

The pain in his arm stretched in all his chest and he had difficulty to walk… He remembered Sangoku cutting his legs, and he was asking to himself when he will be unable to use them…! But how somebody with a so great power could be a shadow for so long? And why, for the devil, he wanted to win this stupid competition!

"… What are you tried, little pipsqueak?" said suddenly Vivario, pointing him with one finger, and his pain increased with no measure.

"… What… What are you winning, if you get the first place of… this… stupid… competition? You could get… more than… that! Money… praise… women… and everything you want…! Why…?" asked Frieza, tried to wake up his mind and make him realized how stupid his goal was.

"… What? For the same reason you tried! Oh, of course…! You were thinking "With a dress, nobody will recognize me!" But you can't fake… the great "Vivario"!"

"… No, exactly, how did you realized it was me under the dress?"

"You big bro said when I was moving of place for getting Pop-corn "Frieza… Never take a dress again, for the sake of our family!" I thought for five minutes about it before to take this woman on me! And than, I realize the woman who dance with Cell haven't breast, not like this blue woman!"

"She's turquoise! And… this wasn't so evident!" replied Frieza, angry, but so in pain he could make him pay for what he say.

"I don't care! You, your friend and his girl-friend will die if I don't get the title of the winner right now! GHOST ANIMATOR! WHERE ARE YOU?" asked for the last time the crazy man.

But the ghost was always dissimulating, taking a lot of fun of this situation…  
>Frieza though for a moment this will be the end… At last, he thought about how more joyful this would be, if this was Broly who kill him! With this other guy, this was simply dishonorable!<p>

Suddenly, he feel… seven presence, really charismatic…!

"We're the seven brother… and we will destroy you, Great Vivario!" said the Cells Jr, looking really confident.

Cell moved a little when he heard their sons. Zangya raised her head, surprise. And Frieza make a grimace.

"Go away! You will get kill you too!" replied their uncle, feeling so bad for these poor children, who die so young…!

But the little blue demons made like they didn't hear anything. Vivario laughed of this threat.

"And how seven children could get me? Hum?" he asked, really amused.

Suddenly, the children disappear. Vivario made big eyes, turned his head for searching them.

"One!"

Suddenly, he felt kick in the back and fell on his knees. He raised up and see the seven kids surrounding him.

"… Ah ha…! Funny game! You want to play? But I think… I think you don't have name…! So, when you will want to attack me, you will have to point to one or make it collectively!"

"Oh no… he's right!" though Cell, feeling ashame to never naming his sons.

"… No… they're a solution…!" said for himself Frieza, smiling, but showing again a grimace, the pain winning in these legs, now…!

The Cells Jr stared themselves, showing overconfident. And this put Vivario really angry.

He tried to attack one of them but this one escaped with a jump and giving a kick what make him enter the circle again.

"And now… Two!" said a other brother, smashing the really bad guy in the face.

"Three!" laugh an other, kick the legs of Vivario, this last feeling on his knees again.

"Four!" cry out a violent one, punching his stomach, the wise losing his air in these lungs.

"Five!" continued an another, casually, punching his face with these two hands, on their ears, making him hearing the bells.

"Six!" said the proudest one, showing a big smile when he took the two arms of Vivario and pulling them extremely in his back, making shout of pain.

"Annnnnnd…!" started to say all these little devils, making cry of scare the bad guy.

"Seven!" did the seventh, showing his ass and doing a little "Prout!" of Gas…, before to punch him in the face.

Vivario felt, K.O., and all the way you can say it!

The seven brothers slammed their hands together, so happy to win against a so great opposant! Cell and Frieza held up, the pain running away of their member.

"My dear little monster…!" said with love the father of their savor, all these kids giving him a big collective cuddle. But Frieza wasn't interest by the touching reunion.

"… Are you alright…?" he asked to the girl with the long air, making change his attention of Cell.

"Oh my God…! Zangya!" cried the father, running at the lady, always unconscious.

He took her in his arms, tried to wake her up.

"… What should we do?" asked one of the most sensible Cell Jr.

"… Maybe make her a punch in the face!" suggested the number six, his father and uncle giving a bad look like reply.

"Or a kiss! Like we're see on the TV!" tried a another.  
>Cell didn't look shocking by the suggestion, but Frieza weren't looking for it.<p>

"Or simply this…!" said the number one, showing a empty glass.

Frieza wanted to ask him if he should put water in it… but the little devil broke it on the head of the woman. She woke up her eyes before Cell could quarrel his son.

"… What's happens?" she asked, and Frieza let the job to Cell to explain all the story.

He came to the "Seven brother", who were talking about they're great fight.

"… This was a great idea to surround him… but a little risked! Next time…!" started to say the uncle, before to be interrupt.

"But we talk with the mother of Vivario! She didn't love him, she said how we should bet him!" explained the number four.

"She was quite surprise to be invite to see this competition… and more when somebody steal her dress!" said the number two, Frieza showed a really scare face.

"My devil…! This was this woman I… Oh my…! I hope father didn't hope to try to have a date with her always! Maybe she had same power of her son…!" he though, before Cell called him to his side.

"Zangya, here Frieza, my pal and my colleague! Frieza, this is… the girl I talked about you!"

"Ho, his compliments about your beauty and your strong were under the reality…!" lied the alien, giving a respectable kiss on the hand of the lady, making laugh this one, who were never threaten like a princess.

"Thank, that's lovely…! And you're more strange and beautiful, see from here…!" she explained, making a little brushed the white demon and coughed the "boyfriend" of the lady.

"Hey! Who win?" asked the Cells Jr in the same little voice, perplexed.

"Cell! Cell, of course…!" said finally the animator, dried little sweat on his head, scared of what the demons could do to him if he didn't exit from his hiding place.

He gave him a little trophy with his name on the base. Cell stared it, before to make a happy smile to everyone present beside him.

"Thank! Thank… but… I feel… You should take this price, Frieza…!" replied finally the creating being, giving the trophy to his pal.

"What? But… what for?" replied the white Alien, surprised.  
>"Because… you have right, to learn some instructions with my sons…! At giving them knowledge, you give them a great weapon…! I hope you could continue… My dear friend!" explained Cell, giving a gentle slap on his shoulder.<p>

"… You will never change, Cell…!" finally replied Frieza, bringing the trophy on this chest, happy. "What a luck…!"

And all the group start to laugh, happy of this good end… for the villains…!

… So, that's the end? Of course… If you didn't read the next…

My "FriXCell Couple"! I know, this is not really imaginative… And more than anything, this is not about couple between the two villains! But with… others…Cell with his strange but strong and beautiful Zangya… And Frieza… with Fasha? Who knows!  
>Info! This futur Fan-Fic is simply an idea, for the moment! Maybe I will never put it on the Web, if I think this is not good enough!<p>

Let's me know about if you want to have a next or no! And I will say if I change the title for a better one! I promise! Just go see on the low of this story!  
>Thank, have good day, good times with your dear friend, your lover, your family and everyone you love in this world!<p> 


End file.
